School Chaos
by Luc91
Summary: School Trip Sequel. Will the gang survive pressures from their other friends? When practises & matches get in the way, will the boys have blown it for good? Full summary inside T&G, C&T, Z&S, J&K, Ryan&OC COMPLETE Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Ryan’s reaction and first day back

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and ideas you gave me in School Trip. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas I have a bit of an idea where this story will go but I might change. Anyway here's the 1st chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical only the plot and any original characters (Aaron and Connor in this chapter).**

Chapter 1 

Today, Monday, was the first day back for the gang after their school trip last week. They had spent the weekend hanging out at each other's houses. Most of the time was spent at Troy's. The girls were all nervous about going back to school because they knew people wouldn't be happy about the two used to be enemies groups all joining up and dating each other. Sharpay was especially worried about how Ryan would act when he found out she was dating Zeke. She had so far managed to avoid him most of the weekend and when he was around her she purposely made sure she didn't tell him much about what happened on the trip. She knew he wouldn't be happy about it. Kelsi and Sharpay had made Jason and Zeke promise that they would come to one of the musical performances. They had both just nodded not really wanting to go. Chad and Taylor, when on their own had spent most of the time debating about how lazy Chad was because he never bothered to call her once. Taylor said he never bothered to do anything and Chad just replied that to do something other than basketball, hanging out or being with Taylor was too much hard work. Taylor softened up a bit when he told her being with her wasn't hard work but made him promise he would call her every night otherwise she would make him come to all her scholastic decathlon competitions. They had all arranged to meet up 10 minutes before the bell so they could all walk in together.

Troy was walking with Gabriella to school when he noticed she had hardly said two words to him since they left her house. She was also walking to the side of him but not right next to him and wouldn't hold his hand.

"Ok I know something is wrong, you have hardly said anything to me, you are walking away from me and you won't even let me hold your hands so can you please tell what's wrong." Troy stopped in the middle of the sidewalk taking her hand and making her look at him.

"Nothing wrong honestly, I don't know what you're talking about." Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "Ok fine, I'm still really nervous about going back to school and being seen with you. It's not that I don't want to and I know you promised me the other day everything will be fine I still can't help be feel scared. And me not holding your hand or standing right by you is because if I'm away from you people probably won't say anything." She kept looking at the same spot on the ground afraid to look Troy in the eye.

"Hey look at me, I know your nervous, heck I'm nervous to but I don't care what people think or say because I want to be with you ok?" He lifted her chin up and she smiled. He gave her a soft kiss before they continued walking to school.

As they arrived they saw that all the others were all already there waiting for them.

"And finally the love birds arrive." Chad shouted as they approached the group earning himself a slap round the head from Taylor.

"Shut up and leave them alone, they weren't late we were just all early." Taylor hissed at Chad as the others laughed at the couple.

"Hey guys you all ready for this?" Troy asked as they all greeted one another.

"No, but let's just get it over with." Kelsi said as she grabbed Jason's hand. Sharpay did the same to Zeke while Chad picked up Taylor's hand. What they didn't know was that Ryan Evans was watching them as he approached the school.

"What the hell is Sharpay doing holding hands with him and the other girls have they gone mad? This has got to be some kind of joke. But then again maybe it's not. Sharpay's been kinda distant this weekend and whenever I ask about the trip she changes the subject. I don't know what's going on but I know I don't like it." Ryan said to himself. He carried on walking and watching from behind.

With the gang **Gabriella's P.O.V**

We walked towards the main doors with people already staring and whispering things. I could hear things like "What do they think they're doing, those girls aren't pretty enough to date basketball players and especially that Montez girl shouldn't be near Troy" and "why is Troy holding her hand she is the class nerd." I could feel myself welling up but I wasn't about to cry in front of all these people. I felt Troy squeeze my hand as I looked at him and he smiled at me. I can't believe how lucky I am to have him. Not only does he have good looks but also he is a sweet and caring sensitive guy. I saw the other girls feeling the same as me as the boys wrapped their arms around their waists. Well Zeke and Jason did Chad tried to but then tripped over his own feet because he wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going. I saw Taylor looking very embarrassed as the rest of us tried to hide our laughs. I think as long as we all stick together then we can get through this and hopefully make people see that it is ok to interact with people outside your own crowd.

_**End P.O.V**_

As they got into their homeroom everything fell silent. Suddenly Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were pulled away from the girls leaving them all very confused.

With the boys 

"What are you doing?!" Chad asked as he looked back over to Taylor and smiled at her apologetically.

"What the hell do you 4 think you are doing going out with those _things_?" Aaron, one of the other basketball players asked us angrily.

"They are not things they are our girlfriends." Jason spat back followed by Zeke.

"Yeah and we can date whoever we want to. Just because we are on the basketball team doesn't mean we have to date cheerleaders." Zeke said as him and Jason quickly walked back to the girls.

"Come on captain, you are suppose to be dating the head cheerleader not some math freak. You shouldn't be hanging around them." Connor, another player told Troy.

"Look guys like Zeke said we can date whoever we want and if you have a problem with that then deal with it." Troy said irritated as he pulled Chad away from them and towards the girls.

"Don't worry we will deal with it." Aaron said with an evil look on his face.

**A/N: Hey I started the sequel. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Annabelle

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Anyway here's the 2nd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical only the plot and any original characters (Aaron, Connor, Annabelle and Amber).** Chapter 2 With the gang 

"So what did they want?" Taylor asked as Jason and Zeke walked back over to them.

"They told us we shouldn't be dating you so we told them we can and walked away." Zeke explained. Sharpay leaned up and gave Zeke a kiss on the cheek. Soon they saw Troy and Chad heading back their way looking mad.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked quietly as she saw Troy was mad.

"They started to tell me I should be dating the head cheerleader because I was captain and I got mad and told him to deal with it if he has a problem they I pulled Chad away." Troy stated full of anger. Before anyone else got to speak the bell rang and Ms Darbus walked in.

"Good morning students. I just want to congratulate those students who went on the school trip on their behaviour." The gang all smiled at each other thinking about what happened between them all. She continued to make her morning announcements before the bell rang and they all walked of to their first lesson. The girls had double maths while the boys had double English.

With the girls 

"Hey your Gabriella Montez aren't you?" a cheerleader asked as she approached the 4 girls. Sharpay recognized her straight off. She was the head cheerleader and figured this would be about Troy.

"Yeah." Gabriella didn't know who she was.

"Well you listen to me. I'm Annabelle Finch and I'm head cheerleader the one Troy Bolton will be dating not you. I don't even see why he's with you its not like you're much competition for me your way too ugly and I'm so pretty. So during free period you will find Troy and tell him it's over then he'll come running to me and I'll have him all to myself." And with that she left the girls who were sat at their desks with their mouths wide open at what had just happened.

Gabriella's P.O.V 

I knew this was a mistake going out with Troy. Everyone hates me even more than before. I know Annabelle is probably right. Gabriella what are you talking about she is Annabelle. She is the most annoying person in the school. But then again why would Troy want me when he can have Annabelle or any other girl in this school for a fact. I don't know what to do. I love him but ugh this is so confusing. What am I meant to do? I suddenly felt someone's hand on my arm.

End P.O.V 

"Gabi, sweetie are you ok?" Sharpay asked as she turned in her seat to and placed her hand on Gabriella's arm. All Gabriella could do was nod as a few tears rolled down her face. Sharpay gave Kelsi and Taylor a worried look. Sharpay leaned across her desk to Taylor as she ripped a piece of paper out of her book and wrote a note to Kelsi and Taylor.

(Taylor **Sharpay **_Kelsi_)

**Someone needs to tell Troy what happened otherwise knowing Gabi she will probably do what that little cow told her to do.**

I know but how?

**Kelsi have you got your cell on you?**

Yeah why? 

**Txt Jason and tell him to tell the others what happened and we will meet them in Troy's secret spot during free period. **

_Ok._

Do you think Gabi's gonna be ok?

**I hope so. And besides that little witch won't get her hands on Troy that easily, I still have the ice princess inside of me just looking for a way to come out ;)**

Kelsi and Taylor shook their heads and smiled at Sharpay when they read what she had written. Taylor ripped up the piece of paper as they all got back to their work except Kelsi who was secretly texting Jason. The lesson would be over in 10 minutes.

Ryan watched on from his seat at the back of the room. He genuinely felt sorry for Gabriella because Annabelle had said some pretty mean things but he soon remembered that he wanted to confront the whole gang especially his sister and Zeke.

With the boys 

"Hey Troy." A cheerleader said in a very flirtatious way as she came up to Troy and sat on his desk.

"Hi Amber." Troy said as he looked at the guys who were trying not to laugh.

"I was thinking why don't you ditch that Montez girl and I can show you how to have a good time." She whispered into his ear.

"Err, no thanks." With that the cheerleader got up and left the boys alone. The class was messing around as the teacher had to go get something out the staff room.

"Man, that's like the 10th girl this lesson to try it on with you." Chad said as he laughed. All the girls were now becoming very flirtatious at the fact Troy was dating the freaky math girl.

"I know its like all of a sudden because I have a girlfriend everyone decides to try and get me to ask them out." As Troy finished talking Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out as the others looked on in interest as Jason read the message.

"It's from Kelsi."

Read this out to the guys: Annabelle was in our math class and she came over and quite literally told Gabi to break up with Troy because she was going to date him and that Gabi was too ugly to date him and now Gabi hasn't spoke since. Sharpay said to meet up at the secret spot at free period. Lv Kelsi xxx 

"I'm going to kill Annabelle. Who does she think she is accusing Gabi of not being pretty and trying to make her break up with me? I wouldn't date her if she was the last person on earth." Troy said angrily as he stood up and dashed out the room as the bell went. The others packed their stuff away and went up to the secret spot.

With Troy

Troy's P.O.V 

I can't believe Annabelle would say such nasty things. Actually yes I could. She will do anything to get something she wants. I need to find Gabi and tell her that Annabelle is just jealous and I'm sorry she had to go through that. I waited outside her classroom door waiting for her to leave. I suddenly saw her come out. I quickly pulled her arm and ran so we were in deserted corridor.

End P.O.V 

"Gabi I'm so sorry about what Annabelle said to you. She's just jealous that you have me and no one else." Troy lifted her chin so she was looking at him. She was crying so he used his thumb to brush away the tears.

"Troy what are we going to do? Everyone hates us being together and I don't want to have to go through this everyday." She looked at him as he smiled.

"It won't be like this everyday. People will get bored and soon forget about us ok?" Gabriella nodded. "I love you Gabriella Montez and nothing will ever change that." Troy leaned down and kissed her, pushing her up against a locker. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I love you too Troy." With that Troy gave her another kiss and then lead her towards the secret spot.

With the others

The girls had been explaining the whole story to the guys while they waited for Troy and Gabriella to appear.

"I can't believe Annabelle would do such a thing." Jason said as he hugged Kelsi from behind.

"I can. She will sink as low as possible to get her hands on Troy." Chad suspected as Taylor had her head leaned on his shoulder.

"I just hope Gabi doesn't get really hurt in the middle of all this. From what I know this is nothing compared to what some people will do. But if anyone dares say anything to be the ice princess will reappear with all guns blazing ready to take on everyone." Sharpay declared from her position on Zeke's lap.

Ten minutes later Troy and Gabriella appeared both looking very flustered.

"What happened to you two?" Taylor asked with a smirk on her face.

"No where." Gabriella answered as Troy leaned against the railings and Gabriella leaned against Troy.

"So this is where you've all been hiding?" A familiar voice asked walking up the stairs.

"Ryan what are you doing up here?" Sharpay asked with a worried look on her face.

"I was looking for you Shar, I need to talk to you and I think you forgot to mention some things for me." Ryan told her a she smiled lamely at him.

"Ok fine, I didn't tell you about me and Zeke or about any of the other girls because I knew you would make a big deal out of all this." She stood up so she was looking straight at him.

"Your right I would make a big deal out of this. Sharpay you are in the Drama club and he's a basketball player. You shouldn't be dating him." Ryan shouted at his sister trying to get his message across to her.

"So what if he plays basketball. I don't care I love him so no matter what you say I won't change my mind." Sharpay yelled back.

"You love him?" Ryan asked quizzically.

"You love me?" Zeke asked surprised.

"Yes I love you." She said as she sat back in his lap and smiled at him.

"I love you too." Zeke gave her a kiss as Ryan stomped off. All the girls let out an 'aww' at the couple in front of them. The other boys just stood there rolling their eyes at their girlfriends and held them tight.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same in every lesson. The girls all tried it on with Troy and occasionally with Chad, Zeke and Jason and girls kept telling Gabriella to dump Troy but she was getting used to it and started to ignore it. The same was happening with Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. As the last bell rang they all walked home not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Hey! Please leave a review. Thanks!**

**Preview: Aaron and Connor make a plan. **


	3. Aaron’s new helper

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews once again. Aaron's plan isn't revealed until later chapters just to let you know. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I know this chapter was short but it is just a filler leading up to the next one. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical only the plot and any original characters (Aaron, Connor, Annabelle and Amber).**   
Chapter 3 

(This takes place earlier in the day when the gang were on the rooftop)

Connor and Aaron had heard all about what had happened after they had followed Troy and Gabriella into the empty hallway. They knew that they would be able to get Annabelle to help and she could come in very useful. They were walking round during free period when they saw the person they were looking for.

"Hey Annabelle, I heard what happened with that Montez girl and I thought I would tell you we just saw them making out in the hallway." Aaron told her. She suddenly had a furious look on her face.

"That bitch. I told her to dump him he's mine. I need to break them up." She angrily said, as Aaron looked at Connor with a smirk on his face.

"So you'll help us break up their little gang?" Aaron asked.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Okay so here's the plan…" Aaron whispered the plan to her as Connor just stood there.

Connor's P.O.V 

I watched as Aaron told Annabelle his plan. I don't get what they have against all of them. I've never seen any of the guys so happy as they were this morning. I just wish I had the courage to stand up for myself instead of just following Aaron around. I know this is so wrong but there is nothing I can do about it.

End P.O.V (That evening) With Gabriella 

Gabriella was lying on her bead reading a book when she heard he phone beep indicating she had a new message. She leaned over to pick up her phone and read the message:

_Go outside._

The message was from Troy. She was confused but went anyway. As she stepped on her balcony she looked around and saw nothing so she went back inside even more confused. As she locked her balcony door she felt a pair of strong arms go round her waist.

"Miss me?" A voice whispered in her ear. She shivered as he held her and spoke.

"Of course." She said quietly and in a flirtatious way, as she turned round to give Troy a kiss. He deepened it as they slowly moved backwards towards her bed without breaking the kiss. They made out on her bed for about 10 minutes before Gabriella pulled away.

"What are you doing here anyway? Not that I mind," she asked as she sat up.

"I was bored at home and missed my beautiful girlfriend so I told my dad I was coming over for a bit." He told her as he started kissing her again.

"Well I missed you too." Gabriella smiled at him as he hugged her.

"Good. Are you ok now after what happened at school?" she leaned her head on his chest as he pulled her even tighter.

"Yeah I am thanks to you." He smiled at her as she kissed him again.

He stayed until about 10pm when Gabriella kicked out and told him he needed to go home before his dad got mad. He reluctantly left leaving Gabriella alone now convinced that she would be fine as long as she had Troy.

With Sharpay Sharpay's P.O.V 

I was sitting in my room watching T.V, as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Ryan" came the reply.

"Door's open." I shouted back not bothering to get up to answer it. I was still mad about what Ryan had said earlier.

"Look I came in here to talk to you and try and make you see sense." Ryan told me. I could feel myself getting worked up already.

"See sense about what?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"About you dating that basketball ball jerk." Oh no he didn't say that.

"What did you just call Zeke?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't say it again.

"Basketball jerk." He said as calmly as anything.

"HE IS NOT A JERK! IF ANYONE'S A JERK IT'S YOU FOR BEING SO ARROGANT AND NOT SEEING HOW HAPPY ZEKE MAKES ME!" I yelled at him.

"Sharpay you shouldn't be dating him. You should be dating someone from the drama club who won't hurt you unlike basketball guy." I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"RYAN JUST GET OUT. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ZEKE WOULD NEVER HURT ME HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THEN DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN." I hate arguing with my brother. I can't understand why he's not happy for me. I felt tears flowing down my face as I curled up on my bed and hugged my pillow and fell asleep.

End P.O.V 

**A/N: there's chapter 3. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and tell me what you think Aaron is going to do. I tried to put a bit of fluff into this chapter because soon there won't be any. Also Connor is going to be a bit like Ryan in the where he follows Aaron around but doesn't agree with what he's doing and is going to play an important role in later chapters. Thanks!**

_**Preview: Basketball starts and the girl's get mad and an apology from someone.**_


	4. Realization, Acceptance, Bball & dates?

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again. This chapter will actually be very fluffy towards the end. And to see the picture of Kelsi's bracelet look on my profile for the link. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4 With Sharpay 

Sharpay woke up the next morning feeling happy but that suddenly changed when she remembered the argument she had last night with Ryan. She got up and ready for school completely ignoring Ryan. He had attempted to apologize a few times but she just walked away from him.

Sharpay arrived at the school seeing the gang waiting for her. Her mood eased a little when she saw Zeke. They all greeted each other before making their way in.

"So do you all want to go out after school? We could make it a quadruple date." Troy asked as they walked into their homeroom. Not quite as many people were staring at them today but there were some people who were glaring at the couples. (A/N: Annabelle and Aaron).

"Yeah we can meet up after basketball practise," Chad said as the others agreed. They carried on as normal until lunch.

Lunch 

The gang were sitting on the rooftop when the heard footsteps coming up the steps. As they turned they saw Ryan walking over to them.

"What do you want Ryan? If you're here to have another go at me then you might as well just turn right around.

"I actually wanted to say I'm sorry to all of you, it wasn't fair of me to judge you and I'm especially sorry about what happened last night Sharpay." He looked right at her.

"Why now, you hated all of us yesterday then all of a sudden you are apologizing?" Sharpay asked glaring at Ryan.  
"Because of you" he replied quietly.  
"Me" she said stunned  
" I may not have approved but I guess I can just read you well, I heard you last night it was so obvious you were hurting," he said honestly.  
"So instead of talking to me you come here and try and ruin my relationship. Good work." she shouted letting off steam from last night and then said, "As for the you reading me Ryan I don't think so." She yelled before she realized she may it over reacting a bit. Okay a lot.  
"I'm sorry" he said tears falling down his face.  
Sharpay looked at him taken aback. He seemed genuinely upset and she hated hurting her brother's feelings.

"Sorry" she whispered. All the girls got up and hugged Ryan. Chad then spoke.

"Hey how come he's getting all the attention?" He asked as Jason slapped the back of his head. "OW!"

They all burst out laughing and hung out the rest of lunch telling him everything about the camping trip from the talent show to the stormy night. Ryan laughed when he heard what the boys did for the talent show. (A/N: to understand that bit you need to have read 'School Trip'). After school with the boys 

"So you guys up for working on some extra stuff like last year?" Troy asked as the boys fell back into their old habits completely forgetting about meeting the girls. They had finished their main practise and were the only ones left in the gym.

"Yeah ok." Came the reply from the other 3.

With the girls 

"Where'd you think they are? They should have been let out 20 minutes ago." Gabriella asked as the girls sat at a picnic bench.

"I got to go girls, I'll see you tomorrow and if you wait and the guys do turn up tell Chad he's in trouble." Taylor stood up and walked away.

"I think we might as well all go the boys obviously have forgot." Kelsi said as they said their goodbyes and all headed home.

With the boys 

"What time is it?" Zeke asked.

"5.30pm." Chad replied. Troy suddenly turned pale.

"Guys we were meant to meet the girls an hour ago." Troy told them as they all ran to the locker rooms to shower and change. They quickly ran towards the park only to find the girls had gone. "Damn! I got to go find Gabriella and apologize." The boys all headed separate ways trying to think of a way to apologize to the girls.

With Zeke and Sharpay

Zeke walked up the Evan's drive about to knock when Ryan opened.

"You better have a good excuse because she's pretty mad," Ryan warned him as he let him in. Zeke walked up to Sharpay's room and knocked waiting for her to answer.

"Who is it?" came the reply from the other side of the door.

"Zeke." He stated simply before he heard movement from inside the room.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"I'm sorry but basketball overran and then we stayed behind like we used to do and I'm so sorry." He held out a brown paper bag for her. She accepted it and opened it.

"These better be the best cookies in the world or your dead." She opened the door wider and invited him in.

With Chad and Taylor 

Chad had been continually knocking on the door for 5 minutes and each time he got a "Get lost!"

"Taylor I'm not going anywhere until you open this door. I will wait all night if I have to and you know I will. I can order pizza so I won't be hungry either." Chad for once was being serious.

"What?" Taylor angrily asked as she opened the door.

"I love you." Taylor was shocked. He had never told her that before. She quickly ran up to him and kissed him.

"I love you too." She grinned.

"See I can be serious sometimes." Chad proclaimed as Taylor slapped his arm and dragged him inside.

With Jason and Kelsi

Jason knocked on Kelsi's front door waiting for an answer.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey, look I just want to say sorry for early. Forgive me?" Jason extended his hand and gave her a velvet box. She gasped as she opened the box. Inside was a diamond bracelet. (Picture in profile).

"Of course." She pulled him up to her and gave him a soft kiss.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Gabriella, come on open the door I'm sorry I forgot our plans." Troy was literally pleading and begging for her to talk to him. He had been there over 15 minutes before he heard the door open and Gabriella speak.

"What?" Gabriella asked with no emotion in her voice. Troy knew nothing he said would make her forgive him so he resorted to the last thing he knew. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and gave her an earth-shattering kiss. He knew he was forgiven as she deepened the kiss. They stood there for a few minutes before Gabriella spoke.

"Don't think by kissing me it will work every time." She smiled at him as he kissed her again, before he left.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'll try to update again tomorrow if I can. Thanks!**

Preview: Aaron starts his plan 


	5. Aaron starts his plan

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe I already have over 50 reviews and that was after only 4 chapters. Please keep reviewing because its get me writing quicker so I can update so fast. This chapter is very short but it's got a lot of Drama. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

The next day the gang now including Ryan all met in front of Gabriella's locker.

"So do you think we can take all you girls out tonight to make up for yesterday?" Jason asked as they headed down the corridor.

"Yeah but we choose." Sharpay relied as the girls all nodded in agreement. "Oh and it can be as expensive as we like." Sharpay added as the boy's eyes all went wide dreading where the girls would choose. They all headed their separate ways after homeroom not knowing someone had been listening to their conversation.

With Aaron, Connor, Annabelle and Amber (she was in chapter 2)

"Ok so we need to finalize everything because they have plans after school today." Aaron said taking control.

"What are we going to do then?" Amber asked. Aaron had an evil smile on his face.

"When we go back down you I ask their soon to be ex's to meet us after basketball where you will already be and when we give the signal you 2 and 2 others cheerleaders will kiss the boys and because they will be too shocked to do anything and then ta-dah the girls will dump them." Aaron explained as the others smiled at, but Connor frowned as he had a very bad feeling about this.

With the girls

The girls were sitting in the cafeteria at their table; on their own as the boys were doing their extra practising now rather than later. All of a sudden Aaron and Connor came and sat down next to the girls.

"Err can we help you?" Sharpay asked with a tone in her voice.

"Your boyfriends asked us to make sure you go to the gym after practise tonight because they have a surprise for you but because we have got to be somewhere straight after we were wondering if you could make your own way there but don't tell the guys we've said anything." Aaron finished.

"Ok." Kelsi said as they walked away.

"Something's going on. There is something that isn't right." Taylor said as the others agreed.

With the boys later as practise finishes

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all started to head towards the locker rooms when they heard their names being called. The turned round to see 4 are the most popular cheerleaders heading over to them.

"Hey." They all greeted.

"We need a little help. We have all been given these bracelets and we can't fasten them ourselves and we can't do each others because we might ruin or break our nails so can you do it for us?" Annabelle asked as she fluttered her eyes at Troy.

"Fine." The boys reluctantly agreed as Annabelle moved towards Troy, Amber towards Chad and the other 2 towards Jason and Zeke. Just as they put the bracelets around the girl's wrists, they heard the doors open and then lips suddenly on theirs except Jason who saw the cheerleader lean in. he just pushed her away.

With the girls 

They noticed the time and realized practise would be over. They headed to the gym when they saw Aaron and Connor walking out and Aaron having a very devious look on his face. They opened the door to see all but Jason kissing cheerleaders.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered as tears fell down all the girls' eyes except Kelsi's as she saw Jason push the cheerleader away.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think will happen next. I'll try to update again tomorrow if I can. I just want to say Jason and Kelsi haven't split up yet but they will. Sorry to all Jelsi fans but they will reunited eventually. Thanks!**

_Preview: The girl's reactions. What's Aaron up to next?_


	6. It’s over

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the fab reviews. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**_Troy's P.O.V_**

I was helping Annabelle put her bracelet on when all of a sudden she kissed me. What am I doing? Why aren't re pushing her away? I heard a soft "Troy". I looked to the side as I lifted my hand and pushed her off. I saw Gabriella running off so I instinctively ran after her. I also noticed the other girls looking hurt except Kelsi.

_**End P.O.V**_

Gabriella ran as fast as she could into the girl's bathroom where she slid down the wall hugging her knees and letting herself cry. She heard the door re-open and saw Troy walk forwards. He bent down and put his hand on her arm but she pushed it off.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. You have to believe me I didn't kiss her she kissed me." Troy pleaded as Gabriella looked at him.

"That may be so but you didn't push her away and that's what hurt the most." She told him with hurt evident in her voice.

"I know I was stupid but I was so shocked it didn't even register fully until I saw you walk in." Gabriella looked at him but looked back down when he looked her in the eye.

"Troy, I think we should break up." Troy's jaw dropped.

"What?! Why?" He asked completely confused.

"We have to. The whole school hate us and you should be with Annabelle, that's the way it should be not the jock and 'freaky math girl'." She stood up and splashed cold water on her face before heading towards the door. Just as she was about to walk out she felt Troy pull her back, turning her around and kissing her passionately. He pulled away after a few seconds looking her straight in the eye.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything." She had tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She ran out the bathroom and straight home. Troy frustrated punched the wall as he walked out back towards the locker room to get changed. Aaron looked on with a arrogant smile knowing his plan to get them to hate each other again was working.

With the others

Taylor and Sharpay stood there as they watched Chad and Zeke pull away after about a minute. Chad had let his hand wonder up the cheerleader's skirt. As the two cheerleaders walked away they walked up to the boys and slapped them hard on the face. Kelsi was standing next to Jason watching them.

"WE'RE THROUGH! If either of you come near us again your dead!" Sharpay yelled as she and Taylor walked away trying not to let their tears fall. Chad and Zeke just stood there completely speechless. They headed back to change not knowing fully what had just happened.

Jason looked at Kelsi bewildered at what was happening to their friends.

"This isn't good." Kelsi spoke up.

"I know." Jason replied simply.

"What should we do?"

"I have no idea but I need to go change and then I'll tell you what happened." Jason kissed her cheek before running off.

After 10 minutes Jason reappeared clean and took Kelsi's hand before walking out. As they walked he told her about how they had been in the gym when the girls appeared and how they came onto them. Kelsi knew she needed to tell the girls but was scared of how they would react especially Sharpay. She decided she would call them later. Jason walked Kelsi to her front door before giving her one final kiss and walking off.

That night

Kelsi had called the three girls and were going to sleepover at Gabriella's since her mom was out. They had been there about 10 minutes when Kelsi finally decided to tell them.

"I need to tell you what really happened earlier with the boys." The girls all turned to face her. She then told them what Jason had told her and watched their reactions. None of them said anything or showed any sign of emotion.

"So are you gonna say anything?" Kelsi asked.

"Kelsi have you thought that Jason might have made that up or one of the others told him to say that because from what I saw it looked like all the boys except Jason were enjoying it." Sharpay said.

"Jason wouldn't lie to me I know it." Kelsi quickly replied with uncertainty in her voice.

"How do you know that? They lied to us all the time before and they would do anything for each other." Taylor reminded her.

Kelsi didn't reply knowing that they might be right. The rest of the night they sat around watching movies and eating ice cream and chocolate before falling asleep.

**A/N: Don't forget to review I love to read all kinds of reviews both good and criticism. Thanks!**

_**Preview: What does Kelsi do? What do the girls see?**_


	7. POV's

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_**Sequel to: School Trip.**_

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed to the last chapter: ****XoXbAbYbXoX****special evil****ANGELMEGAN****kathyt222****Lauzziixx****luvokemo****loveyoumeanitbye****blueprincess972****butterflygoodbye****XxFreekyCallBackGurlxX****Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14****BostonSk8er9****FCHS-HSMPrincess****hsmrocks****SuperNova13****James'-gurl7492**** and anon reviewers. Sorry if I missed anyone **

**To answer some of your questions: **

**ANGELMEGAN**** – Yes Kelsi and Jason do break up.**

**kathyt222**** – I'm not saying whether all the couples get back together I haven't decided yet.**

**SuperNova13**** – I know the last chapter was short and a little hurried but I didn't want to drag it out too much. It wasn't one of my greatest chapters.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good but I'm not well so everything I tried to write in terms of drama was just awful so I thought I would do their P.O.V's to show their feelings a bit more. I'll try and make the next chapter better. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters. **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day the girls all got up no one saying a word all too busy caught up in their own thoughts.

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

I still can't get over the fact that Troy cheated on me. What did I do? Am I not pretty enough? Did I do something to annoy him? Did he want something more from me? I need to stop this. Troy cheated he hurt me so I can't let him see that. That's it I need to show him what he has missed out on. I made my way to my closet opening it looking for something that would catch Troy's attention.

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Sharpay's P.O.V **_

Zeke is not going to know what hit him if he ever comes near me again. I can't believe I let myself get so attached to a jock. A stupid jock that I love. Sharpay get a grip of yourself, you were fine before him and you will be fine without him once again. I looked up to find Gabriella searching for something in her closet. I'm going to see what she's up to.

_**End P.O.V**_

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella quietly before speaking.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay glanced around at all the clothes scattered on the floor.

"I am going to make Troy Bolton realize what he has done." She replied with a confident tone.

"You know I must be having a very good effect on you. I am going to do the same." The girls shared a smile with each other before going back to searching through their clothes.

_**Taylor's P.O.V**_

I hate Chad Danforth! He is the biggest jerk ever and if I ever speak to him again I will kill him for doing this to me. But then again how can I kill someone as cute as him. The way he could make me laugh, the way he would say something completely random or when someone was down he would always cheer us up. I can't believe I fell so hard for the class clown jock.

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Kelsi's P.O.V**_

This is going to be so hard. I'm not going to be able to spend as much time with Jason today because the girls don't want to be around the guys. Why did those stupid dumb cheerleaders have to get involved? Sharpay and Gabriella are up to something I can tell. Taylor is being very quiet and keeping herself to herself and I hate this. I hate this so much they are all so miserable I have to make them realize it wasn't the boy's fault. Ok Chad was wrong to put his hand up thatcheerleader's skirt but Jason is going to sort him out about that. I am going to get them talking if it's the last thing I do.

_**End P.O.V**_

Taylor and Kelsi were the first ones ready so they decided to go and wait downstairs. When Gabriella and Sharpay came down Taylor and Kelsi's jaws dropped at what the 2 were wearing. (Outfits in profile).

"What are you to wearing?" Taylor half shouted.

"Let's just say Zeke and Troy won't realize what they're missing out on." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella linked arms and walked out the house with Taylor and Kelsi behind shaking their heads.

**With the boys **

All the boys were at Troy's house after they stayed the night. The had been discussing how they could make the girls believe them as well as Jason having a go at Chad for where he was putting his hands.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

I can't believe Gabi won't believe me. Ok yeah when they walked in it did look pretty convincing but I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her. I have to get her back. We've been apart less than 24 hrs and I already feel like my life is over. I am going to do whatever it takes to get her back.

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

I am confused. Why do I feel so miserable? I didn't really like Taylor that much anyway. I hated the way she tried to control me but then again it was sweet. The way she would call me really early in a morning to get me up. The way she smiled at me. What am I saying, I don't like Taylor I love her. I messed up big.

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Zeke's P.O.V**_

I need Sharpay. She is my love. I can't believe that stupid cheerleader. I can't believe how much I miss Sharpay. At least before we got together we may not have been friendly to each other but I could handle it. I miss her calling me up telling me she needed some more of my cookies or she needed me to go shopping with her to carry her bags. I miss the way she would boss me around. I miss her altogether.

**_End P.O.V_**

_**Jason's P.O.V**_

I have got to do something, I have never and I mean never seen the guys this quiet. Even coach asked if they were all right. Hopefully Kelsi will have thought of something because I don't know how much more of this I can take.

**_End P.O.V_**

Finally after they were all ready they headed of to school.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 7. It's not my best but I wanted to update so anyway I'll update tomorrow if I can and don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	8. I hate you & Choices

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_**Sequel to: School Trip.**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chap glad you liked it. I want to dedicate this chapter to ****XoXbAbYbXoX**** because she dedicated one of her chapters to me. Thank you:D Go and read her story Undercover 2:One Week Confession. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters. **_

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8

Troy, Chad, and Zeke were all standing round Troy's locker when they heard a load of boys behind them whistling. They turned around to see the girls walking their way. As soon as Troy and Zeke saw Gabriella and Sharpay walking down the hall their jaw's dropped. They were amazed at how the two looked.

**_Troy's P.O.V_**

Damn! How did I let myself loose Gabriella? She looks hot! Who knew under all that sweet and innocent there was this stunning woman. Hold all these guys are whistling at my girl. I kill any of them if they go near here.

**_End P.O.V_**

**_Zeke's P.O.V_**

What is Sharpay wearing? Yeah she looks hot but everyone else is staring at here. I have to get her back!

**_End P.O.V_**

Troy and Zeke managed to pull their gazes of the girls and noticed Chad standing there drooling. They both punched his arms.

"Dude, stop checking out our girls." Troy said angrily as he looked back at Gabriella messing in her locker. All of a sudden two boys walked up to the pair whispering in Sharpay's and Gabriella's ear's as they turned around. Troy and Zeke both looked ready to kill somebody. They couldn't see who the boys were as they had their backs to the boys.

With the girls 

"You do realize you got 2 boys checking you both out." Taylor pointed out as the 2 shrugged.

"Well good. Maybe now they will see what they have missed out on." Sharpay said as they stopped at Gabriella's locker. "Hey where's Kelsi?" Taylor and Gabriella both looked around and noticed she was gone.

"I'm sure we will find her in a bit." Gabriella said as she messed in her locker. Taylor had walked of looking for Kelsi. As Sharpay and Gabriella were messing they felt somebody whisper in their ears.

"You know you look pretty sexy." The one whispered into Gabriella's ear. Gabriella turned around and saw Aaron smirking at her.

"And you have a very perfect figure." Connor whispered in Sharpay's ear. He hadn't wanted to do it but he had to.

"And we're off." Sharpay said as she pulled Gabriella's arm. The two rolled their eyes as they walked back past the boys. "Hey Guys." Sharpay said very flirtatiously causing the boys to stare at them even harder.

With Kelsi and Jason

"Jason what are we going to do? It's obvious that they need each other but I know that the girls are being too stubborn to admit it." Kelsi said as Jason hugged her. He kissed the top of her head before lifting her chin to look at him.

"Ryan is the only other one who believes us so it may be worth asking him to try and talk to the other girls when you're not around. If that doesn't work then maybe we will have to resort to locking them all up together until they figure out there differences." Jason told her as the bell went. They walked in holding hands much to their friend's annoyance.

The rest of the morning Troy and Zeke were keeping a close eye on Gabriella and Sharpay to make sure they didn't get themselves into any trouble. They got mad every time a guy would go up to them and try and get them to go out with them. Every time the 2 would just walk away.

Free Period

With Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan

The boys had free period workout and Kelsi was helping Ms Darbus with some Drama stuff Ryan decided to take all the girls up to the rooftop.

"Ok now all of you are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say before you say anything." Ryan told Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor as they all sat on the bench. "Right. You 3 are being so stubborn and letting your pride get in the way of your relationships," Sharpay went to say something as Ryan gave her a 'don't' look, " the boys really were telling the truth about what happened. I mean you all heard Annabelle the other day said she always get what she wants and was trying to force Gabriella to break up with Troy. It all makes sense when you think about it, they wanted to hurt you and if you let them get away with this then they will have won." Ryan finished as the girls just looked at him.

"I think we've been really stupid and now I feel like an idiot for believing what I saw rather than the truth. I'm going to talk to Troy." Gabriella said standing up. Sharpay and Taylor followed, as Ryan looked on satisfied with what he had done.

With the boys

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason had all just finished when Annabelle, Amber (who Chad was kissing) and Michelle (who kissed Zeke) walked over to them. Jason just walked away not wanting to get involved as he saw Kelsi walk in.

"Hey Troy, I was thinking that the 6 of us could hang out tonight since you don't have girlfriends anymore." Annabelle said as she put her arms around Troy's waist.

"And that is all thanks to you." Troy took her arms from around him. She looked over and saw Chad and Amber already making out on the bleachers. Troy and Zeke were holding their ground and weren't giving into the girl's advances. Annabelle moved herself even closer to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. She suddenly leaned up and kissed her as Troy kissed back, the same with Michelle and Zeke.

"I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON! I WAS GOING TO FORGIVE YOU AND WHAT DO I FIND YOU LIP LOCKING WITH THAT!" Gabriella yelled as Taylor and Sharpay walked up to Chad and Zeke and slapped them both before turning and slapping Amber and Michelle.

"Gabriella wait!" Troy shouted as he watched her head towards the gym exit.

"Kelsi are you coming?" Sharpay asked.

"No I was planning on waiting for Jason." Sharpay walked up to her.

"Kelsi if you want to be friends with us then you must stop seeing Jason." Sharpay told her as both Kelsi and Jason's jaw's dropped.

"What? No." Kelsi snapped as Jason held her tighter.

"Sharpay's right." Chad said as he made his way over. "If you 2 want to be friends with us then you must choose your side and break up because that is the way it is. You can't be together."

"Kelsi are you coming or are you staying?" Sharpay asked again.

"I am …" Kelsi started as tears were already falling down her cheeks. " I am…"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. What do you think Kelsi will say? I think I will do Kelsi's answer and then skip a couple of weeks. Please review thanks!

_**Preview: What does Kelsi do? A Christmas show and after party. What will happen?**_


	9. Xmas show jealousy & after party

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_**Sequel to: School Trip.**_

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews and ideas. This chapter will be a bit of a filler for the next one which will actually have some fluff in. I might update again later if I get enough reviews and can get it done. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters. **_

* * *

Chapter 9

"I am going to…" Jason could see Kelsi struggling so he spoke up and made the decision for her.

"I think we should break up. Everyone is right we don't belong together." Kelsi's jaw dropped.

"What? I was going to stay with you but obviously I can see you don't care about me as much as I care about you." Kelsi ran out crying.

Jason was speechless. He couldn't believe he had just done that and given in to his friends when Kelsi was willing to lose hers for him.

The next day Jason kept trying to apologize to Kelsi but every time she would just walk away. Today Gabriella and Sharpay had managed to persuade Taylor and Kelsi in dressing sexily to make the boys jealous. (**Pictures in profile**).

The girls were defiantly getting the guys attention and every time they saw them they were getting even more jealous when another guy talked to them. Even Chad had started to notice Taylor and was really starting to miss her and for once in his life getting bored with making out with cheerleaders. They girls were starting to become more popular with other boys and they knew their plan to make the boys jealous was working. Aaron and Annabelle were happy to that they had managed to break them up but wanted to take things a step further.

A few weeks passed with them all still refusing to talk to each other and Ryan was caught quite often in the middle because he would hang around with the girls but when he was on his own the boys would ask him about what the girls were up to. The girls were planning on doing a performance in the Christmas show just like the one they did on their school trip just using a Christmas song instead. The boys knew the girls were performing so they decided to go and watch. They only had another week left of school before Christmas break.

Meanwhile, the girls were backstage waiting for Ms Darbus to start the show and finishing getting ready. Sharpay had pretty much been in charge of everything for their performance from the song, to the dance routine to the outfits.

"Sharpay are you sure this is really a good idea?" Gabriella asked looking down at the outfits Sharpay had chosen for them. (**In Profile**)

"Oh come on Gabriella, it will be fun and I have a pretty strong feeling that a certain basketball captain will be out there." Sharpay said smiling while Taylor and Kelsi just rolled their eyes at Sharpay's behaviour. Gabriella just smiled and turned around to finish doing her hair.

**_Gabriella's P.O.V_**

Why did Sharpay tell me Troy is in the audience? If I wasn't already nervous I now am even more nervous. I can't seem to stop thinking about Troy. I honestly don't think he meant to hurt me. He keeps sending me flowers to apologize, which I haven't told anyone else about because I know if the girls found out they would try and do something. I really need to talk to Troy.

**_End P.O.V_**

Before the girls knew, it was time for them to go onstage and perform. Of course Sharpay very excited about finally being able to perform in front of the audience. As the girls stepped out they saw the boys sitting a few rows from the front with their mouths open. Sharpay smirked at them as the music started to play. Through the speakers came jingle bell rock. The girls did their routine with Sharpay at the front at all times wanting the limelight. At the end Troy and Gabriella locked eyes briefly as he smiled at her. She smiled back before she walked off.

"How amazing was that. Everyone loved me." Sharpay exclaimed as the exited the stage.

"Erm Sharpay don't you mean us?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah whatever." The girls rolled their eyes before walking off.

The girls got changed into their outfits that once again catch the boy's attention, for the after party, which would be at the Evans' mansion with the whole school there. **(Again dresses in profile)**.

The party had been going for a little over 2 hours and the girls had all lost each other. Gabriella was standing outside when someone sneaked up on her putting their arms around her waist. It was Aaron. He was obviously drunk and tried to lean in and kiss her. She managed to get out of his grip and started to walk away only for him to pull her wrist hard.

Troy had just stepped outside to witness Aaron trying it on with Gabriella. He noticed she tried to walk away but Aaron just tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Hey Aaron." Troy shouted as he walked over. As he turned Troy punched him leading Gabriella back inside and upstairs into a empty room.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as they closed the door.

"No problem." Troy replied as he smiled at her.

* * *

A/N: What do you think will happen between Troy and Gabriella? Don't forget to check out my profile for all the outfits. Please review thanks!

_**Preview: What will happen in that room? Will any of the others talk or do something more? **_


	10. Making up & Making out

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews. This chapter will have a lot of fluff in. I thought I would lighten it up a bit before adding more drama. Anyway here's the next chapter and please read the author's note at the bottom and answer the poll. Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters. **_

* * *

Chapter 10 

"No problem" Troy replied as he smiled at her. She smiled back. "I just want to say I'm really sorry about what happened and you have to believe me I really don't like Annabelle and she was the one who kissed me." Troy quickly explained before Gabriella could do or say anything.

"I know." Gabriella quietly said.

"I'll do anything to make us good again." Troy was desperate to get her back.

"Well they may be one thing you can do." Gabriella mysteriously looked at him making him even more confused.

"Ok what?" he was a bit worried from the look on her face.

"I'm not saying you have to figure it out." She whispered seductively in his ear, as she got closer. He started to understand her.

"You know you look hot right now."He whispered before he kissed her passionately. She kissed back. They were kissing hungrily like they couldn't get enough of each other. Troy slowly started to move backwards towards the bed in the room, as Gabriella didn't object they lay there feverishly making out. Troy started to move his hand further up Gabriella's thigh stroking it sending thrills throughout her body. They continued making out until they heard people moving around outside the door.

With Kelsi

Kelsi was sitting on the front lawn just looking at the stars as tears flowed down her face. She had been thinking about how much she missed her sister (if you read school trip you will remember she died) and how much she missed Jason. She heard footsteps approaching behind her but didn't bother to turn around because she guessed it would be one of the girls. The person sat down besides her engulfing her in a hug. She then realized it was Jason. She let the tears flow freely as Jason just continued to hold her. As her tears subsided. Jason finally spoke.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a soft voice. She just nodded her head, which was still leaning against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Lily and I just felt like I couldn't turn to anyone to talk about." Jason nodded understanding what she meant. Sometimes if she had a bad dream she would wake up and call Jason to talk about it as he tried to calm her down.

"You know I'm always here if you do want to talk about it." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She slowly leaned up and kissed him. At first Jason was surprised but soon deepened the kiss.

With Sharpay

Sharpay was walking into the kitchen when someone held out a cookie for her. She knew immediately who it was. Zeke.

"What do you want Zeke?" Sharpay angrily spat. He stepped in front of her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him directly in the eye.

"Forgive me?" Zeke said putting on a puppy dogface. Sharpay frowned.

"Don't do this Zeke, you cheated on me and I can't forget that." Sharpay once again looked down not wanting to look at him and let him see how weak she was feeling without him.

"I promise you I didn't kiss her she kissed me and she was defiantly no where near as good as you." Sharpay looked up and smiled.

"You better make sure I get a fresh cookie every morning before school or we're over." Sharpay ordered. Zeke smiled as he leant in and kissed her.

With Taylor

"You know you look hot woman." Someone whispered in Taylor's ear as she was sitting on a couch. Chad came round and sat next to her.

"What do you want Chad? You come to try and feel me up like you did with that cheerleader?" Taylor angrily asked. Chad knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Sorry about that my hands have a mind of their own." Chad joked trying to lighten the mood between them. He looked at Taylor and realized it wasn't working. "Ok, look Taylor I miss you. I really do. I miss the way you would get made at me for not doing my homework, the way you would slap me around the head when I said something inappropriate, the way you elbowed me in the stomach when I nearly revealed secrets and I miss being with you." Taylor had tears in her eyes. She had never heard Chad talk so serious before. "So do you think we could maybe give us another go? If you don't want to then I'll leave you alone and…" Chad was cut of as Taylor put her lips to his trying to shut him up. She pulled away and smiled.

"You were rambling." He smiled and pulled her back in for another kiss.

The whole gang walked back into the main room noticing the others had made up too. They spent the rest of the night dancing, chatting and making out.

* * *

**A/N: So there all back together. How long will it last? **Poll: 

**Should I keep them all together for the next few chapters over the Christmas break and do some fluffy chapters or do you want me to just skip straight ahead to after and more Drama? It's up to you so if you could let me know and I'll start working on the next chapter. Thanks!**


	11. Surprise wake up calls

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: I just want to say wow. I can't believe how many reviews I got saying they wanted fluff. I got 25 reviews for the last chapter and 23 wanted fluff. Well I will try and add quite a bit of fluff into this chapter then. Sorry to ****luvokemo**** who wanted drama but don't worry there will be plenty of Drama coming up soon. Thank you all for the reviews and here's the next chapter. Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters. **_

* * *

Chapter 11

It was now Christmas break and the whole gang were meeting up at Troy's at 11am. It was now 9.30am and Gabriella was bored sitting at home so she decided to head over to Troy's early. She told her mom before walking out. When she got to Troy's 10 minutes later and knocked on the door. She saw Mrs Bolton smiling at her as she opened the door.

"Gabriella what are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming over till later." Mrs Bolton asked as she let her in.

"I wasn't suppose to but I was bored at home so I thought I would come over and see what Troy was up to." Gabriella explained as they walked into the kitchen where Mr Bolton was.

"Good morning Miss Montez." Jack Bolton greeted her as she sat down.

"Good morning Mr Bolton." She replied.

"Gabriella please call me Jack when we aren't in school." Gabriella smiled and nodded her head.

"The same for me call me Laura not Mrs Bolton and Troy actually isn't up yet but you can go wake him if you like." Mrs Bolton offered.

"Thank you." Gabriella got up and walked upstairs to Troy's room. She knocked on the door lightly before walking in. She smiled at the sight in front of her. There lay Troy on top of his covers wearing only pyjama bottoms.

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

Wow he looks so cute sleeping. I can't believe I didn't trust him. I am so lucky to have him. He may be the most popular boy in school but he has to be the most caring and loving person I know. I really do love him.

**_End P.O.V_**

She quietly tip – toes over to his bed and lay next to him kissing him lightly on the lips. Troy woke with a start as he felt someone kissing him. He saw it was Gabriella so he deepened the kiss catching of guard. He pulled away after a few minutes a looked at her.

"I think I like my new alarm clock." Troy said as Gabriella giggled. "What are you doing here anyway? Not that I mind." He asked as she leaned her head against his bare chest.

"I was bored at home and missed you so I decided to come over early." She sighed.

"Hey what was that sigh about." He looked down at her as she looked up.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to be here right now with you when a few weeks ago I couldn't even bare to look at you." She told him as he kissed the top of her head.

They just lay there enjoying each other's company until there was a light tap on the door. It was Laura Bolton who had came up to check on the two and tell Troy to come have some breakfast.

"Troy you need to get up and get ready because your friends will be here in a bit." She told him as she walked back downstairs.

"I'm just going to have a shower you can wait in here or go downstairs if you want." Troy told her as he grabbed some clean clothes.

"I'll stay up here. I don't fancy being quizzed by your parents." She answered as she lay against the headboard of his bed. He laughed as he walked into his connected bathroom.

With Taylor

It was about 9am and Taylor was still asleep. There was a knock at the Mckessie's front door. Mr Mckessie opened it to see Chad standing there.

"Chad what are you doing here at this time?" Mr Danforth asked Chad

"I thought I would come and hang out with her for a bit before going over to Troy's if that's ok with you Mr Mckessie?" Chad asked him politely.

"Well Taylor isn't up yet but you can go surprise her if you like. Just no funny business Mr Danforth." Taylor's father warned.

"Yes sir." Chad walked of to Taylor's room. He didn't bother knocking and just walked right in. He saw her still asleep and smiled to himself

**_Chad's P.O.V_**

She looks amazing just lying there. I don't want to wake her she looks to much at peace. I can't believe that I am in Taylor Mckessie, the school nerd. I don't care because she's my nerd.

**_End P.O.V_**

"What are you smiling about?" A voice pulled Chad from his thoughts. He saw Taylor still lying there but now awake.

"Just how amazing you looked sleeping and the fact that you're my school nerd." Chad walked closer to the bed and sat down next to her. She leaned up to kiss him, which soon turned into a major make out session. They were so caught up in each other that they hadn't heard Mr Mckessie coming upstairs. He walked into his daughter's room and smiled at the sight in front of him.

"Mr Danforth I strictly remember saying no funny business." Mr Mckessie said in an angry voice. Taylor and Chad pulled apart both blushing deeply with Chad unsure of what to say. Mr Mckessie just laughed at the look on their faces. "Don't worry I'm only messing with you."

"Dad why don't you go back downstairs and we'll be down in a minute." Taylor urged her father to leave. He turned around and walked out.

"I am never going to be accepted by your dad now." Chad said. Taylor just giggled at her boyfriend.

"I think he has already accepted you." The two soon were caught up with each other not going down until 20 minutes before they had to leave.

With Sharpay

Sharpay was sitting in the living room of their mansion when the doorbell rang. Since she was the only one up at 8am she got up to answer the door. She was only wearing some very short shorts and a very flimsy vest top. She opened the door coming face to face with Zeke. His jaw was open as he saw what she was wearing. Sharpay smirked as she noticed him checking her out.

"Did you come here just to check me out?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. Zeke's mouth snapped closed as he realized what an idiot he must have looked.

"I actually came to cook you breakfast if you'll let me." Zeke looked at Sharpay who had a huge smile on her face.

"Have to make my own breakfast or have my gorgeous boyfriend do I for me tough choice." She joked as she opened the door wider for him. Before he had chance to walk of, Sharpay pulled him back and into a passionate kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him before saying, "I needed a good morning kiss." He smiled as they walked of to her kitchen.

With Kelsi and Jason

Jason had slept over last night as her parents were out of town (Don't worry they didn't do anything and her parents knew). Kelsi woke up first. At first she was startled as she felt two arms around her waist but as she turned and saw Jason she soon relaxed in his arms.

Jason started to stir as he felt Kelsi move. He opened his eyes and looked down to where she was leaning on his chest.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear. He started kissing her neck, as she turned round to face him.

"Good morning." His lips were soon on hers as they continued what they had spent most of the previous night doing.

"So are you sure we have to go to Troy's today because I can think of a better way to spend our day." Jason said, as they pulled apart.

"Yes because I want to see the girls and we promised and anyway we have always got tonight since my parents don't get back till tomorrow." Kelsi looked at him playfully as he soon got the message she was implying.

"Remind me to thank your parents for going away." He said as he started to kiss her once again. The 2 spent most of the morning just messing around before they got up to get dressed.

11am

Troy and Gabriella were inside just watching tv in Troy's room waiting for the others to arrive.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Troy asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I'll probably just be at home with my mom. What about you are you going anywhere?" She asked silently praying he wouldn't be.

"My parents will probably make me to go to my grandparents up in Oregon with them." Troy saw the disappointment on her face when he said that. "Although I will try and persuade them to let me stay here with you." Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't have to do that." She told him as he kissed her on the lips.

"I want to. It wouldn't be the same if I wasn't with you." She smiled as he kissed her again. They were interrupted as the doorbell went. They heard Mrs Bolton answer it and footsteps coming up the stairs. The door flung open and Chad just walked straight in with the others following.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Taylor asked her boyfriend as the others laughed at Chad, as he just shook his head no.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and just hanging out until they all went home about 10pm.

* * *

**A/N: I think I will do 2 more fluffy chapters before we get back to the drama. Thank you once again for all the reviews and please review this chapter.**


	12. Chad’s unusual conversation

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I don't think this chapter is my best but I feel completely exhausted today and I just couldn't seem to get this right. Please review and tell me what you think. Anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters. **_

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day they had all planned to get together again but this time at Gabriella's as her mom was away on a business trip so she had invited them to all sleep over. They were all in Gabriella's room now just talking. Troy and Gabriella on her bed, Taylor and Chad on the floor, Jason and Kelsi on her window seat and Sharpay and Zeke sitting on the bean bag chairs on her floor. Ryan was sitting on her computer chair.

"So you know those outfits you've been wearing recently girls," Chad started as the girls looked at him confused, " do you think you could wear them all the time because you all looked HOT!" Chad exclaimed as Taylor smacked his head and the other girls threw pillows at him. The boys just gave him very dirty looks.

"Dude don't call my girlfriend hot especially when we are around." Troy warned Chad as he held Gabriella close to him.

"Yeah us too." Jason and Zeke said as they held on to Kelsi and Sharpay.

"I'm not even getting involved." Ryan spoke up as they looked at him sympathetically knowing he felt a bit lonely when they were all together coupled up.

"You know what we should do when we get back to school we should set a date up for Ryan." Sharpay told them, as Ryan instantly shouted no, not trusting Sharpay to find him a date. Truth be told he already liked someone but knew they would never like him back.

"Ok so do you want to watch a movie then?" Gabriella asked as she tried to change the subject. They flicked through the movies Gabriella had and the girls all decided they wanted to watch Titanic (don't own) but Troy, Jason, Chad and Zeke all refused to. Ryan had the casting vote.

"So, Ryan, are we going to watch Titanic or find something else?" Sharpay asked in an almost commanding voice.

"We'll watch Titanic." He replied as the boys let out a grunt. Sharpay let out a satisfied cheer as Taylor got up to put the movie in.

Half way through the movie Troy leaned down and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" He asked as she nodded and they quietly made their way out her room and downstairs into the living room.

"What's up Troy?" Gabriella questioned Troy as she sat on the sofa.

"I love you and I just wanted some time alone with you." Troy replied as he sat down next to her and started kissing her. They fell back on the sofa so that Gabriella was lying underneath Troy.

With the others in Gabriella's room 

"Did they think we wouldn't notice them sneaking out?" Taylor asked as they heard footsteps go down the stairs.

"We'll go find them in a bit if they don't come back." Kelsi answered keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Why are you girls so obsessed with this film?" Chad asked from his position on the floor.

"Sssh!" was the only answer he got from the girls.

20 minutes later Chad started talking to himself.

"SO this is really boring, I mean come on there is only so many times you can watch films like this." Everyone turned to look at him. " Yeah I know we should be watching something with more action in or more hot chicks." Taylor slapped his head as Jason & Zeke tried not to laugh at Chad. Chad always started talking to himself when he got bored and they would be full conversations too. "At least Troy isn't stuck watching this stupid movie. He's probably to busy getting some from Gabriella. I wonder how far exactly they have gone. OMG what if they have gone all the way. My little Troyie will be all grown up. I must say she not that bad looking but not as good looking as my Taylor." At this Taylor started blushing as she hit him again for the comment about Troy and Gabriella but this time Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay all burst out laughing pulling Chad out of his own little world. "What are you laughing about?" Chad asked confused.

"Your wittle Troyie all grown up?" Jason mocked Chad as Chad started to realize he had been talking out loud and not in his head as he thought.

"Shut up!" Chad exclaimed as the others continued laughing at Chad's antics.

Back with Gabriella and Troy

They were still making out after about half and hour before they heard someone clearing their throat. The two pulled apart to see Ryan standing on the stairs. They were both starting to blush badly.

"So this is where you two disappeared to." Ryan said smirking at the pair. "Sharpay asked me to come find you two and to tell you to get your bums back upstairs now and to bring some more food. Oh yeah just to warn you Chad is going a bit mad because he's bored wittle Troyie." Ryan told them as he disappeared back up the stairs.Troy started blushing understanding what Ryan had meant by that last comment. He started blushing as they took more snack foods unto Gabriella's room. As they opened the door everyone greeted Troy in exactly the same way. "Troyie".

"Hello Troyie, did you enjoy you action?" Jason asked as Troy threw a dirty look at Chad. The others just laughed and Gabriella was just standing there confused. Kelsi noticed this and started to fill her in on Chad's conversation with himself. When Kelsi had finished Gabriella walked over to Chad and smacked him.

"OW!" Chad complained when Gabriella hit him.

"That is for the comments about Troy getting some action." She turned round and smiled at Troy.

For the rest of the day they sat around eating junk food and watching movies while teasing Chad about his "wittle Troyie" comments before they all fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's not that long but I was unsure of what to put but I did have fun writing Chad's conversation lol. Please review this chapter. Thanks!**


	13. New Years Eve sneak outs

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews once again. I just want to say its finally snowing here in England; well at least in the West Midlands. Sorry just had to say that. lol :P. Oh and by the way one of my reviewers wanted her name mentioned in the story so I gave one of Troy's cousins her name (Casey). So there you go Casey you have been mentioned in the story. If you want to see the boys presents to the girls look in my profile. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 13 

It was New Years Eve and everyone was at the Bolton's who were holding a party. The whole gang was there as well as Troy's family. Gabriella looked down at the ring on her middle finger. It was the eternity ring Troy had given her for Christmas. She smiled at it while sitting on Troy's bed with Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi also in Troy's room. The girls had been left because the boys were outside playing basketball and were feeling really uncomfortable around Troy's family. The girls were discussing how cute the boys had been with what they had brought the girls for Christmas.

"I still can't believe Troy gave you an eternity ring." Sharpay said as she pulled on Gabriella's hand to look at the ring once again.

"It's not as nice as that diamond bracelet Zeke brought you." Gabriella replied trying to reason with Sharpay who had been complaining she wished Zeke had given her an eternity ring.

Taylor and Kelsi stayed out of this conversation because Sharpay had been complaining she wanted what the other girls had too showing a little bit of the ice princess in her.

Jason had got Kelsi a teddy bear holding a heart and a necklace on it (not good at descriptions) and Chad had gotten Taylor a necklace too.

"I can't believe its new years eve and we are having to spend it in Troy's bedroom on our own because the guys have totally ditched us." Taylor exclaimed as she leaned back into her chair.

"I know I thought the guys said they would hang with us all night and only play a little bit of basketball." Kelsi spoke up from her spot on the floor.

"You know what we should do we should ditch them and go back to one of our places. It's not like they will notice we've gone." Sharpay said sadly as the other girls agreed.

"We can go to mine because my mom is away on business again till next week." Gabriella offered as the girls walked downstairs and slipped out the front door without being asked any questions or noticed.

With the boys

"Hey guys!" Casey Troy's cousin called. The boys stopped and turned to face her. It was nearly 11.30pm.

"What's up Casey?" Troy asked as he walked up to the edge of the basketball court in his back yard.

"I thought you said I could meet all your girlfriends when I got here." Troy suddenly looked back at the boys with a very pale face.

"Erm guys weren't we suppose to be hanging out with our girlfriends?" Troy asked as the others suddenly went wide-eyed.

"They are gonna kill us." Zeke said as the boys started running towards the house with Casey following behind. They looked all over the place downstairs before running up to Troy's room hoping they would be in there.

"Oh great I think the girls have left." Troy pointed out the obvious.

"I can't believe you ditched your girlfriends to play basketball on New Years Eve. No wonder they have ditched you lot." Casey said as she walked back downstairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked as they sat down.

"They probably went back to one of their places so all we need to do is figure out whose." Troy told them.

"One problem Troy, didn't your parents say you had to stay here tonight?" Zeke questioned.

"They'll never notice we're gone." Troy said as he stood up and walked downstairs with the other following. They somehow managed to get out the front door without being noticed or so they thought. They started walking down the driveway when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"And where do you think you are sneaking of to Troy?" Coach Bolton asked as he walked towards the 4 boys.

"Dad we really need to go. We messed up big time with our girlfriends and we need to make up with them so can we please go?" Troy pleaded with his dad.

"Fine but be back later." Coach stated before walking back inside.

"So where shall we look first?" Chad queried.

"Let's try Gabi's because her mom is out of town till next week so she is home alone."

"And you know this how?" Chad asked implying something.

"Dude is that all you think of. I know because Gabi told me the other day when I went round to her place to just hang out." Zeke and Jason were laughing at the two as the walked toward Gabriella's house.

With the girls

"So what shall we watch?" Sharpay shouted down to the girls as she looked at the DVD's in Gabriella's room. They planned to have a sleepover in the living room so they could watch the bigger TV and didn't have to go so far to get more snacks.

"Anything." Kelsi shouted back as the doorbell went. Sharpay came back downstairs and looked just as confused as the others as to who would be coming at this time of night anyway.

"Gabi are you gonna open the door?" Kelsi whispered.

"No look at me." Gabriella looked down at her short shorts and old tank top that was slightly too tight. All the other girls were dressed the same. The doorbell went again as Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi just answer it we'll be right behind you." She pushed her towards the door following her. Gabriella pulled the door open slightly to see the boys standing there.

"Oh look they finally realized that we left. Oh goodie." Sharpay sarcastically said as she appeared from behind the door. The boys were in awe at what the girls were wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked pulling the boys from their thoughts.

"We're really sorry for ditching you we just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry." Troy apologized and pouted a little.

"Promise not to ditch us again?" Gabriella asked as all the boys agreed. "Ok why don't you all come in then we were about to watch some TV." They walked into the living room to see all the girls sleepover stuff set up.

"You girls are celebrating the New Year with a sleepover?" Chad asked puzzled.

"Yeah well since we were ditched by our boyfriends at a party we thought we would celebrate in our own way." Taylor retorted.

"Guys it's nearly New Year get ready." Kelsi said as she looked at the time.

"10" they all started counting down. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR." Each couple gave each other a kiss before in the girls case give each other hugs and the boys giving each other high fives. The girls all sat down in their sleeping bags before their boyfriends decided to join them too. They spent the rest of the night having food fights and competitions with each other before falling asleep. None of the boys went back to Troy's like Coach Bolton had asked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's not that fluffy but I wanted to start to build the tension up a little bit ready for the next few chapters. Please review. Thanks!**


	14. Important AN

A/N: I'm not sure when I will next be able to update because we have a family emergency going on and I'm not sure if I will have internet access but I will finish this story and update ASAP but please keep reviewing to the last chapter.


	15. West High Knights threat

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Things have started to settle down here a bit so I am now able to update. I will update as soon as I can. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

The girls were in the park waiting for the boys, as it was their last day of Christmas break. They hadn't seen the boys for a few days because Coach Bolton had been making them practise all day everyday because they didn't go home on New Years Eve like they promised.

**Flashback**

_New Years Day_

_Gabriella woke up and felt someone's arms around her. She turned and saw Troy peacefully sleeping next to her. She lifted her head and saw all the other boys cuddled up to their girlfriends and Ryan asleep on the sofa. They had all fell asleep around 3am. Gabriella turned and kissed Troy on the lips softly as she whispered in his ear._

"_I thought you said you promised your dad you would go home." Gabriella smiled as Troy's eyes shot open._

"_Shit." Troy said as he looked around. "My dad is gonna kill me."_

"_Well I think we should get you and the other guys home before it gets any later." Gabriella told him. They woke all the others up before the boys left._

_With the boys_

_They walked up the driveway and went to unlock the door when an angry Coach Bolton opened it for them._

"_Hey dad." Troy awkwardly said. "We're gonna just go upstairs." They all tried to walk past quickly._

"_Troy David Bolton where do you think you are going? We had an agreement that you would come home last night not this morning." Coach Bolton shouted._

"_Look dad we're sorry we fell asleep and when we woke we realized we were still there and came straight home." Troy tried explaining._

"_Where were you?"_

"_At Gabriella's." Chad answered._

"_Isn't her mom away? Oh this is just getting better and better. A house full of teenage boys and girls all alone with no parental supervision. If I find out anything happened with any of you then I will kick you of the team." Coach Bolton angrily told all the boys. He knew Ryan wasn't in a couple so he didn't have any reason not to trust him. _

"_We're sorry coach." Jason apologized as the other boys nodded their heads in agreement._

"_Well I want all of you here every morning 8am sharp except Mr Evans ready to practise seeing as you have not been doing any and you will not be allowed to see your girlfriends for the next few days." He told the group. They decided it best not to argue, as he would most likely take it out on them during practise. They all walked up to Troy's room to call the girls and tell them what happened._

**End of Flashback**

"So did you here that apparently that Alan from the drama club got together with Alana from the scholastic team. Don't they make a cute couple?" Sharpay asked as she told them all the gossip she had heard from people about others.

"Yeah that's great." Gabriella replied with a bored tone in her voice. She was getting bored of listening to Sharpay who hadn't shut up about school things since they met up.

"Erm girls?" Kelsi said as Sharpay looked at her.

"Kelsi I was in the middle of telling you about Felicia and Nick. So as I was saying…" Sharpay continued as Kelsi caught Gabriella's eye and hinted with her eyes for her to look behind her. As she saw what Kelsi was looking at she quickly spoke not giving Sharpay chance to talk.

"The West High Knights are coming in our direction." She let out a breath as she finished as Sharpay and Taylor looked over to see them approaching them. "What should we do?" Gabriella was silently praying that Troy would just be around the corner. They knew how much the West High Knights hated the wildcats since they beat them last year.

"Hey sexy." One said as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella. She pushed it off as the other boys did the same to the other girls having the same treatment.

"Oh come on why don't we all go have some fun and forget about those Wildcat idiots you call boyfriends. We know how to show a girl a good time." The one, Craig, who had his arm snaking round Sharpay's waist again said.

"Oh no you don't. If you think we would give you the time of day then your wrong and you clearly have no fashion sense which is a big thing we look at when choosing guys." Sharpay proudly said as she and the girls move closer to each other.

"Yeah well here's a little message for your little boyfriends, tell them to forget the championship in a few weeks or else their pretty little girlfriends won't know what has happened." Another on said as he steeped forward and then turned away with a smirk on his face.

With the boys

"If we're late Chad and the girls are mad we're blaming you. Why there any reason you had to spend so long on your hair?" Jason asked.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to look good for my girlfriend." Chad answered as the other boys raised their eyebrows at him laughing.

"Look good for your girlfriend? I would have expected Zeke if any of us to come out with because he's dating Sharpay, but your dating Taylor she must really have a hold over you." Troy told him as Zeke and Jason laughed while Chad just started to huff and puff like a little kid.

They continued to the park mocking Chad about his comment. When they saw the girls they stopped noticing who else was there. They saw the girls push the guys hands off their waists.

"I'm gonna kill him if he tries that again." Troy angrily said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"What the hell do they think they can do with our girlfriends? " Chad asked as they started to approach their girlfriends.

"That's right run off back to where you came from." Jason shouted as they were walking of. The boys looked at the girls pale faces.

"Hey what's wrong did they do something?" Troy asked as he walked up to Gabriella pulling her into a hug. Silent tears fell down her face as she held Troy close to her. None of the other girls had spoke either yet as the boys all gave each other a worried look. Kelsi was the first one to recover.

"They threatened us and said that if you don't lose the championship then the said "or else their pretty little girlfriends won't know what has happened."" Kelsi finished as Jason held her tighter. All the boys had furious looks on their faces.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." Troy reassured them trying to stay calm. He wanted to go right up the West high team and punch the ones who threatened the girls.

"I can't believe they would sink as low as to threaten the girls." Chad said.

"They will sink as low as possible if they have to if they think it's the only way they can win." Zeke said as the other nodded.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Taylor asked as she leaned her head on Chad's shoulder and his arm around her waist, "you can't lose the championship."

"We can talk to my dad about it and see what he says," Troy answers, "anyway lets not talk about this anymore lets do something."

Sharpay looked at the other girls with a sneaky look on her face. The girls all soon caught on to what she was thinking.

"Let's go…" Sharpay started "SHOPPING!" all the girls shouted as the boys groaned. "And or that you boys will be our personal bag carriers." Sharpay said as the girls laughed and the boys groaned.

Fours hours later and a lot of shopping bags the gang walked out of the mall and separated into couples and set of home so they could get ready for school the next day.

"Thank you Troy for today I can't believe how much fun we had." Gabriella said as they walked towards her house.

"Why are you thanking me?" Troy asked as they stopped outside her house.

"Because if you weren't there then it wouldn't have been any fun." Gabriella unlocked the front door as Troy followed her in still carrying all her bags. Ms Montez walked into the hallway.

"Hello Troy." Ms Montez smiled as she saw Troy holding a lot of shopping bags, "I'm guessing Gabi you had fun looking at all the bags Troy is holding." Gabriella laughed.

"Of course. You can bring those up for me if you want Troy." Gabriella said as she walked upstairs.

"Basically you can't be bothered to so you need your wonderful boyfriend to do it for you." Troy joked.

"Shut up." Gabriella laughed as she ran off upstairs with Troy following.

Troy let soon after and went home and explained what had happened to his dad.

**

* * *

****A/N: there's chapter 14. I hope you like it. I added a bit of Drama, which will lead to even more soon. I think I will keep them all together for a few more chapters then they will split up again. I'm not sure at the moment how many more chapters. Please Review!**

**_Preview: Aaron's back and 1st day of school_**


	16. Aaron’s scheme and big brothers

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I want to say thank you to ****Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14**** for the ideas in this chapter with Aaron trying it on with Gabriella, the boys beating him up and there little talk. She suggested it a few chapters back but I couldn't fit it in then but now I can. So thank you. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Gabriella & Troy met up with the rest of the gang about a block away from the school. They knew it would be like the first day back after their school trip. Everyone would be whispering and staring once again confused as to why they were all together because before the holidays they all hated each other and people liked that. this time they were all mentally prepared for people coming up to them and saying things unlike last time.

"So we ready to do this?" Jason asked as they approached the school.

"Let's go." Kelsi confidently said as she pulled Jason with her and the others following. They were ready. As predicted as they walked in the doors everyone looked at them, their jaws dropping that the people who hated each other were all back together. One person was furious.

"How the hell can they all be back together? I thought my plan had succeeded," Aaron angrily said as Connor stood behind him knowing Aaron would now be formulating a new idea. He hated this.

"Why is it such a bad thing that they are all back together?" Connor bravely asked. Aaron turned and sent an frightening stare to him

"Because we can't let those stupid oh-so-perfect players have everything." Aaron said, "and obviously and little friends at West High didn't do a very good job in scaring their girls because they haven't dumped them yet and probably don't care about the championship." Aaron finished and Aaron looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean our friends at West High?"

"I sent part of their basketball team to scare the girls so that they would either dump their boyfriends or the boys would dump them because they didn't want them to get hurt." Aaron explained. Connor just stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same for the gang. After school, Gabriella had arranged to meet up with the boys because Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan had to help Ms Darbus out and Taylor had got to help some students study in the library. Gabriella was waiting in the park opposite waiting for them to come. She suddenly felt someone come up behind her and grab her waist. They pushed her forcefully up against a tree. She saw that it was Aaron. He had a smug look on his face.

"You know I always thought you were very sexy." He whispered in her ear making her shudder. She tried to wriggle out form his grasp.

"Let go Aaron." She pleaded as she held back her tears.

"I don't think so." He suddenly leaned forward putting his lips to hers as she tried to get him off her. She felt his right hand going up her left leg and under her skirt. She was struggling to break free.

With Troy and the other boys

Troy was walking out with the other guys as he saw Gabriella. He smiled as he saw her waiting.

"I'm guessing he noticed his girl." Chad said as the others laughed. They followed his trance to where Gabriella was standing. They noticed someone sneak up behind her grabbing her forcefully by the waist.

"What the hell is he doing?" Troy angrily asked as they pickled up their pace. They saw Aaron then put his lips to Gabriella's and move his hand up her skirt as she tried to wiggle free. "I'm gonna kill him!" Troy exclaimed as he ran to Gabriella knowing the others would be right behind him.

"He is dead." Jason said as they followed Troy ready to beat the crap out of Aaron.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" Troy yelled as he pulled Aaron off Gabriella and punched him causing him to fall to the ground. Zeke was holding a crying Gabriella rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Hey I wasn't the one who started it." Aaron cheekily said with a smile on his face as he got back up.

"Oh really, Well then why did I see you force her up against a tree and then kiss her as she tried to push you off?" Troy asked as Aaron went to punch him. He ducked as Chad then punched Aaron in the face again as Troy punched him in the stomach causing him to groan and fall to the ground. Jason kicked him a couple of times in the stomach before they all turned back to Gabriella.

"Hey come here." Troy said softly as Gabriella moved from Zeke to him holding him tighter. He let her cry into his chest not caring how wet his t – shirt was getting. When her cries subsided he spoke again. "Come on let's get back to my house." He held her close to him as they walked towards Troy's.

When they got there they went straight to his room after telling his mom not to interrupt them. She had just nodded when she saw how upset Gabriella looked. Gabriella and Troy lay on his bed, Jason and Chad on the beanbags on the floor and Zeke on his computer chair.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella had her head in his chest.

"Yeah. Thanks to all of you." She smiled at the other boys.

" Did he hurt you?" Jason asked.

"No." She answered simply. She felt a few tears run down her face once again.

"Hey come on its ok." Troy rubbed her back trying to calm her back down.

"I was just so scared of what he might do and I felt like I couldn't do anything and I was worried about how you would react." She told them as they all looked at her felling sorry for her.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you again." He kissed the top of her forehead as she smiled feeling a little better.

"Yeah and you will all of us too." Jason added.

"Yeah and I'm sure Sharpay could scare him of easily too." Chad said causing them all to laugh.

"Thanks what would I do without my big brothers." She said as they all got up and shared a hug.

"Am I one of your big brother?" Troy asked with a smile on his face.

"Nope because if you were then I wouldn't be able to do this." She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. They got so wrapped up in one another that the other 3 left. Gabriella stayed at Troy's a bit longer before he eventually walked her home.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? What do you think Aaron will do next and how low will he go? What will be the girl's reaction to what happened? Please Review! Oh and please check out my one-shot under my profile called 'Coming home' and leave a review if you haven't already. Thanks! **


	17. Aarons sinks to an all time low

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews once again. Please read the A/N at the bottom. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

The next day as soon as Troy and Gabriella appeared all the boys went straight up to Gabriella and gave her a hug. All the other girls were looking on in confusion.

"Ok are we missing something? None of you guys greet us like that." Sharpay asked as Taylor and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"Erm we need to tell you something." Gabriella started with tears brimming in her eyes. "Last night when I was waiting for the guys Aaron came up to me and tried it on with me. He force me up against a tree and started feeling me up and trying to kiss me. I tried to break away but I couldn't but fortunately the guys came and pulled him off and beat him up. I was so scared." As Gabriella finished she was crying as the other girls had shocked looks on their faces. Troy was holding her and Jason rubbing her back before Kelsi moved forward and pulled her into a hug. Soon Sharpay and Taylor did the same. The girls stood there just hugging each other as the boys just watched them.

"We're sorry we should have been there for you." Sharpay said. Gabriella smiled at her.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. You didn't know Aaron would do that." Gabriella said as she felt Troy pick up her hand where they all walked up to school.

When they arrived they instantly saw Aaron standing by his locker with Connor, Annabelle and Amber. Gabriella just looked down as the boys all gave him dirty looks.

The rest of the morning Gabriella avoided Aaron and the others thanks to the help of the gang. They had also managed to restrain Sharpay from attacking him every time they saw him. Finally lunch came but Gabriella had need to go get some stuff from one of the science labs so the rest of the gang went ahead to the cafeteria without her. As soon as Sharpay was in she saw Aaron and walked right up to him and slapped him hard on one of his bruises. She kept slapping him until Zeke and Troy pulled her off him.

"What the hell was that about bitch?" Aaron spat at her. She just glared at him.

"That was for trying to hurt my best friend. If you mess with her then you mess with me. So you ever go near her again and you won't want to know what will happen." She threatened as she walked off to join the others at their table. Aaron had an angry look on his face as he stormed out the cafeteria.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was in the science lab getting some notes she had left up there the day before when she hears someone come storming in the room. She turns around to see Aaron coming towards her with a furious look on his face. She backs away but hits one of the desks as Aaron punches her. He keeps punching her as she tries to retaliate.

"This is payback for your little friends actions at lunch and what your boyfriend did last night." He then kicked her in the stomach as she lets out a groan. "If you tell anyone who did this then you can expect something worse than this next time." He kicked her in the stomach one final time before he lets her fall to the ground in pain. As soon as she hits the floor she passes out with the pain.

Back with the gang

"Is it me or is Gabi taking a while?" Kelsi asked as the other stopped eating and looked at her. The only one who wasn't eating was Sharpay as she had already finished.

"I'll go look for her and see if she is ok." Sharpay offers as she stands up. Ryan follows as they leave the gang.

"I wonder why Gabi is taking so long because I know she was only going to get some notes she forgot yesterday." Taylor said as all the others shrugged.

With Ryan and Sharpay 

As they walked up to the top floor science lab they couldn't hear anything. Ryan looked at Sharpay confused.

"Are you sure she was coming up here because I can't hear anything." Ryan said as they approached the door.

"Yeah maybe she is just being quiet for some reason." Sharpay answered as she opened the door. As soon as she walked in she let out a piercing screech as she ran forward. Ryan quickly came in after her to see what had happened. "OMG Ryan go get a teacher quickly then go get the others." Sharpay ordered as she tried to find Gabriella pulse. "Come on Gabi it's gonna be ok." Sharpay kept repeating over and over again trying to reassure herself more than anything.

With Ryan

Ryan ran down the stairs trying to get to the nearest classroom when he saw Ms Darbus and Coach Bolton arguing about something. He quickly ran up to the two trying to speak but was breathing heavily.

"Gabriella… beat up in top science lab." He got out as the two teachers looked at him alarmed.

"Ryan are you saying Gabriella's been beat up?" Coach Bolton asked as Ryan nodded.

"Oh my… Bolton you go to miss Montez I will go get the principal and school nurse." Coach Bolton headed up the stairs as Ms Darbus turned to Ryan. "Mr Evans have you got your cell phone," Ryan nodded and pulled it out of his pocket, "call an ambulance while I go get the other teachers." Ryan called for an ambulance before he headed to the cafeteria and over to the gangs table.

"Come quick Gabi's been beat up." He demanded as they all jumped up and ran after Ryan who had already took of again.

With Sharpay & Gabriella

Sharpay had placed her jacket under Gabriella's head as Coach Bolton ran in.

"How is she?" He asked as Sharpay started to cry. He patted her on the back gently as she spoke.

"I found her pulse but it's really weak." She told him as he nodded. Suddenly Ryan ran back into the room followed by Ms Darbus, the school nurse and Principal Matsui. The rest of the gang then came in as the school nurse asked Sharpay to move back. She moved back instantly and straight into Zeke's arms. Taylor and Kelsi were also crying and being comforted by their boyfriends who also couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Troy was know kneeling next to his dad and holding Gabriella's hand as the nurse checked her out.

"Ok I need someone to carry her down to the medical room." The nurse, whose name was Julie, said as Troy instantly picked her up and moved to walk back down the stairs. Coach Bolton told the rest of the gang to wait outside as they got to the medical room. The only ones who went in were Troy and Coach Bolton. Troy laid her on the bed softly as the nurse lifted her shirt up revealing very nasty bruises on her stomach.

"She needs to get to the hospital because I would say she has done some damage to her ribs and the pain is what had caused her to pass out." She instructed as the paramedics ran into the room. The nurse told them everything she knew as the men picked her up and carried her out.

"Is anyone going to ride with her?" one of the paramedics asked.

"I am." Troy quickly said as his dad nodded.

"I'll follow you up and I'll call all your parents to." He said as he turned to face the gang. They all nodded as they watched the ambulance drive away.

At the hospital

Troy was waiting in the waiting room nervously for the doctors to finish checking her out. Troy saw Ms Montez and his dad come rushing through.

"How is she?" Ms Montez asked.

"I don't know the doctor is still examining her." He explained as his dad placed a hand on his shoulder. He then saw the rest of the gang come running up to him. He just shook his head at them before they got chance to ask any questions.

They were all sat in the waiting room for about half an hour when a doctor approached them.

"Mr Bolton?" the doctor said as he saw Troy.

"Yes. This is Gabriella's mom." He said as he noticed the doctor look at her. As soon as he said she was her mom he nodded his head before continuing.

"Gabriella has been extremely lucky and has only bruised her ribs and not broke them as we first suspected." He explained to them. Troy and Ms Montez then walked into Gabriella's room. She was awake lying in bed. Troy took her hand as Ms Montez went round the other side of her bed and picked up her other hand.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Ms Montez asked as she kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Sore." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Troy asked as she shook her head no remembering what Aaron said. Troy noticed she wasn't telling the truth but decided to question her on it later when they were alone.

"When can I go home?" Gabriella asked as Troy kissed her hand.

"As soon as the doctor brings the paperwork." Ms Montez told her as she nodded in response. They remained in silence until the doctor came in with the papers for Ms Montez to sign. Gabriella then got dressed as Troy helped her out of the bed. She was sore so Troy let her lean on him. All the others had gone home when Ms Montez told them everything was fine. Coach Bolton had gone back to school to tell the teachers what was happening and see if they had found anything else out.

At the Montez's 

Troy and Gabriella had gone upstairs. Troy had carried her up because she was in so much pain. He knew he was going to ask her again what happened as soon as they were in her room.

"Thank you." She said as he placed her down on her bed. He smiled and gave her a light peck on the lips as he sat down next to her as she rested her head on his chest.

"So will you tell me the truth about what really happened now?" He asked as she turned to face him.

"I …" Gabriella started.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy. Will she tell him? I know you hate me for having Aaron beat her up but it will get better. And I know it is a bit unrealistic but just go with it please. Please leave a review and tell me what you think will happen next. Also if you are reading my other stories I need ideas for the 'come home' story and I have a poll up on each of them so if you could please read them and review I can get started on them ASAP. Thanks!**


	18. Basketball practises and phone calls

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryelle._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews once again. I just want to say this story is not going to have Aaron raping Gabriella I decided that would take it too far but I have used the idea in this chapter. I think you might be surprised by a character you hate in this chapter but is it real? Read and review and you'll find out :p Aren't I evil lol. I don't think there will be many chapters left in this story maybe 5 I'm not sure but I WON'T be doing a sequel to this story because I don't think I can take it any further and I have some other story ideas I want to try. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all original characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 17

"I can't tell you." Gabriella said as tears fell down her face.

"Yes you can." Troy pulled her close to him trying to urge her to tell him.

"It was Aaron who beat me up." She hid her face in Troy's chest. " He said it was payback for what happened to him at lunch and if I told anyone then he would hurt me again even worse." She was now crying hard as Troy rocked her back and forth.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you again." Troy then called the rest of the gang and asked them to come over to Gabriella's ASAP.

About 20 minutes later the whole gang was sitting in Gabriella's bedroom as she told them what she told Troy.

"Shh it's ok, we won't let him hurt you again." Taylor said as anger was evident on all the boys faces.

"How do I know they won't hurt me again?" Gabriella asked in a scared voice.

"Because we have Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke and Sharpay too. And we know how scary she can be." Kelsi reminded her making her laugh at what she said about Sharpay. Sharpay just shrugs her shoulder as Taylor rolls her eyes.

That evening when Troy got home he went straight to his father and told him about Aaron.

"I will go straight to the principal tomorrow and he will be suspended." Coach Bolton told his son. The next day like he said Coach Bolton told Principal Matsui what happened and Aaron was suspended.

2 weeks later (1 week before the championship)

The past few days the boys have been practising everyday all day hardly spending anytime with the girls. The girls were getting frustrated. They were all at Sharpay's listening to Taylor complain about Chad.

"He is such a pig. He never hangs out with me or calls me or anything." Taylor screamed in frustration.

"Troy's been the same. I called him last night to ask if he wanted to come over and he said he couldn't because he was practising and I was being selfish thinking about myself when I knew he was busy."

"Jason and Zeke have been exactly the same and saying the same thing too. I think we all know what we have to do. We've become second to basketball in their lives and we can't be can we?" Sharpay said as the other girls nodded sadly.

The next day at school (the end of the day)

The four girls and Ryan walked to the gym preparing to face the boys. Gabriella went in first followed by the others. The guys looked over as they heard the door open.

"What are you doing in here? We need to practise." Chad said as Taylor walked right up to him and slapped him causing a smirk to form on the girl's faces. They saw Chad look at her confused.

"Dang woman why'd you slap me?" Chad asked as Taylor looked over at the other girls to join her. Ryan stayed back when he noticed someone hiding behind the bleachers. He walked over and was surprised to find Annabelle behind there. It looked like she was crying. He sat down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked after a few minutes. Annabelle looked up at him before speaking.

"Why are you talking to me I'm a horrible person." She said as she let fresh tears roll down her face.

"Because it looked like you needed a friend." Ryan answered simply. Truth be told Ryan had always had a crush on Annabelle since he first saw her. "Why do you think you're a horrible person?" he asked as she held onto him.

"I knew what Aaron was planning on doing to Gabriella and trust me it was a far lot worse." Annabelle started. "He was going to rape her so then she would be too scared to do anything and I could then have Troy all to myself and without Gabriella we knew the others would all break up and I just sat there and let him plan on doing that to her and when I heard his parents have sent him away to live with his grandparents because he beat up Gabriella I couldn't help feel bad because eh could of done it then and no one would of been there to help her." Ryan was shocked at what she had just told him. He knew she felt really bad. "I didn't want her to get hurt I just wanted to scare her of Troy but now I can see that he really does love her like all the others." Ryan let her cry onto him not knowing what to do. He then pulled her up and led her outside.

With the gang

The other 3 girls moved towards Taylor as they all linked arms.

"We're breaking up with you." Kelsi said as the boy's jaws dropped.

"What? Why?" Troy asked as he looked at them.

"Because you forgot about us in the last few days and have put basketball before us." Gabriella answered.

"And we've had enough." Sharpay finished as the girls took off forgetting about Ryan.

The boys were stood there in shock.

"I'm such an idiot." Troy said as the other 3 nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we forgot them. We need them." Jason added. They decided to head to the locker rooms to change because they didn't feel like practising anymore. They showered and changed before heading their separate ways home. Troy was thinking that what the girls had said was right and he had been a jerk towards Gabriella and he needed to get her back. He was stopped as he walked by the park by Josh, the West High knight's captain.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the East high wildcat captain." Josh said walking up to Troy. "Where's your pretty little girlfriend?" Josh pushed Troy trying to pick a fight. "Aww your little girlfriend dumped you." Josh knew he was winding Troy up.

"Stay out of my way Josh." Troy stormed past trying to ignore him. Gabriella had always told him to just walk away rather than get involved. Josh had been coming up to him for the past few days doing exactly the same thing.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was in the park when she heard someone say wildcat captain referring to Troy. She walked over when she saw Josh pushing Troy trying to start a fight. She hid behind a tree to watch what Troy did and stayed just in case Troy did something stupid. _He's walking away. Thank God. At least something I said to him stick in his mind._ Gabriella thought as she walked out to confront Josh.

"Leave Troy alone." She said making his jump.

"Gabriella, we meet again. I heard you broke up with Bolton so why don't you and me go out sometime." He grinned at her creepily.

"Listen just stay away from Troy, he hasn't done anything to you has he so why do you have to sink low?" Gabriella challenged as she waited for a response. "You know girls hate guys who would do anything for a basketball trophy. I broke up with Troy because of it and so did the others. Winning this becomes more important and turns all you guys into pathetic excuses of men." Gabriella walked away leaving Josh stood there shocked at how true she was and how he had been acting like an idiot.

With Troy

Troy was on his bed calling Chad because one of his team-mates had just called saying someone had heard that someone from East High had told Josh to back off. He heard Chad pick up as he spoke

"Thanks man for saying something to Josh." Troy said to Chad as they were on the phone

"It wasn't me who had a go at Josh it was Gabriella." Troy stood there shocked she had done that for him after everything he had done to her. "Gabriella told Kelsi who told Sharpay who told Taylor who told my sister who then told me. Whoa that was confusing." Chad said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go man I'll talk to you later." Troy hung up before getting some shoes on and heading over towards Gabriella's.

* * *

**A/N: What will Troy do? How will Gabriella react? What about Ryan and Annabelle? Please Review. Thanks!**


	19. AN: Yes or No?

**A/N: Quick poll I have started Chapter 18 and I want to know if people want Troy and Gabriella to go all the way in one of the chapters or not because a few have said they do? If I have enough responses later when i continue chapter 18 I might try and put it in but if I do it doesn't necessarily mean that they will get back together in the next chapter. LOL. Please Vote. Thanks! I will delete this poll when I put Chapter 18 up.**

**YES**

**Or**

**NO?**


	20. Forgiveness and fun

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryelle._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys I can't believe I've had over 300 reviews I love you guys for reviewing and thanks to everyone who voted I had 19 saying yes or not bothered and 4 saying no but **BostonSk8er9** made a good point so I have put it in but not with them going quite as far but still having fun. I haven't done it in too much detail because I don't want to have to up the rating and I'm not sure how far really I can go with it being at T. I'm not sure if I'm going to take things further with any of the other couples at the moment anyway because none of them are back together and I kind need to keep them apart for a little longer. I hope people are ok with the way I have done it because I don't want to upset anyone so I tried to do it 50/50 keeping everyone happy. I hope lol. I might add it in later chapters knowing so many want me to but I won't say you have to keep reading and reviewing to find out. Wow that was a long A/N. Anyway here's the next. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Gabriella was lying on her bed, wearing an old tank top and some shorts, reading when she heard a rustling sound from outside. She got up and went over to her balcony feeling the cool evening air on her face as she steeped out. She looked around and couldn't see anything. _Strange._ As she turned to go inside she noticed her balcony door was wider open than when she had stepped out. _Strange again._ She stepped in and locked the door before feeling someone wrap their arms around her waist. Her heart was in her mouth scared of who was behind her. She stood frozen before she felt hot breath on her neck making shivers run down her back. She then heard someone speak.

"I know you told Josh to back off so thank you." She instantly knew it was Troy know but the strange thing was that she wasn't even mad at him for sneaking in. He started to kiss her neck from behind before she turned around and kissed him passionately, her hands running through his hair as his hands moved slowly up and down her sides. He suddenly pulled away looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been acting and I promise I will put you first now, you mean way more to me than basketball." He told her sincerely. She smiled ay him.

"Well you had better find a way to make it up to me then hadn't you." She whispered seductively into his ear as he leaned down kissing her hard. They moved back towards her bed before falling backwards Troy on top of Gabriella. He slowly removed her clothes as Gabriella removed his top but stopped him when she was down to underwear. She still had huge bruises they were slowly fading from where Aaron beat her up. Troy was now only in his boxer but Gabriella pulled as she spoke.

"As much as I love you I don't think I'm ready to go any further." She said as she hung her head down embarrassed. Troy lifted her head with his fingers making her look him in the eye.

"It's ok and to tell you the truth I don't think I am either when I think about it. I think I was just so caught up I didn't think about it. I'm perfectly happy with just kissing you and of course checking you out wearing a little less clothing." Troy joked as Gabriella playfully hit him.

"Troy shut up." Gabriella said embarrassed. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's bare chest with his arm around her waist.

"I love you." Troy said as Gabriella held him closer to her.

"I love you too and I'm sorry I broke up with you, I was just mad." Gabriella smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well since you did kinda break up with me do you want to be my girlfriend again, again?" Troy said as Gabriella rolled onto her stomach turning round to face him.

"Yes, but why again, again? Gabriella asked confused.

"Well you kind of became my girlfriend again just before Christmas so now it's again, again just please let's not make it again, again, again." Troy explained as she laughed.

"I think I can do that." Gabriella leaned up to kiss Troy again as they heard footsteps approaching Gabriella's door.

"Gabriella sweetie, are you ok because I thought I heard noises?" Mrs Montez asked from outside her door.

"Yeah mom I'm fine I was just talking to Taylor on the phone about what I was doing and I had my TV on but I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now." Gabriella lied as she smiled at Troy.

"Ok night." They heard Ms Montez walk away as Troy laughed at her.

"I hope that's not what you normally do as you talk to Taylor." He joked as she hit him.

"As much as I want you to stay don't you have to get back or something?" Troy smiled at her.

"Nope my mom's on a business trip and dad had to go on some course so I would have been home alone tonight, so if you want I can stay with you all night." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I take it that you want to stay?" She asked as he nodded. "What about getting fresh clothes and stuff?"

"Well I still have some stuff here from when I stayed over last time so I'll just use that stuff and I can sneak out before you go down and knock the door so your mom won't suspect a thing and my school stuff I can pick up on the way." He told her as she nodded. "Now Miss Montez as much as I want to stay and talk to you all night we must sleep." He shifted himself so she could lean back against him again.

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on her face at the thought of being in Troy's arms.

The next morning

Troy and Gabriella awoke and got dressed ready for school before Troy climbed down her balcony. He then went and knocked on the door as Ms Montez opened it.

"Hello Troy, what are you doing here?" Ms Montez politely asked as she let Troy in. Gabriella grinned at Troy as she walked down the stairs without her mom seeing.

"I thought I would come and wait for Gabriella since I was bored at home since my parents weren't home last night." He told her as Gabriella pulled him in the kitchen as Ms Montez laughed at her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I can't believe my mom she kept coming up to my room during the night checking if she could hear any voices because I heard her several times." She admitted whispering in case her mom came in.

"Well she didn't find out so let's go before I find it weird being around your mom knowing what we got up to last night." Troy grabbed her hand as they walked out shouting bye to Ms Montez.

At school 

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the school holding hands but then realized when they saw the others standing as far away from each other that they hadn't made up. Gabriella also had a confused look on her face when she saw Ryan standing at her locker with Annabelle. The others noticed what she was staring at and walked over to the couple even though the girls didn't want to be near the boys. Troy gave her a reassuring look before they all walked over to Gabriella's locker.

"Ryan what do you think you are doing with that thing?" Sharpay asked with anger in her voice.

"Sharpay her name is Annabelle and I can stand with her if I like and anyway she has something she wants to say. Go on it's ok." He said urging her to talk.

"I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted and that you need to know what Aaron also had planned." She started.

"Go on." Gabriella said.

"Can we go somewhere else so that the whole school won't hear because I really don't think you would want them to know." Troy nodded and walked towards his secret spot. "Thank you. I just want to say I really didn't want to do what he had planned but he said he would say stuff if I didn't agree to help. He was planning on trying to rape you." Gabriella's hand flew up to her mouth as the other girls gasped. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella as Annabelle continued. "He said that way you would dump Troy and then I could have him and the other girls would dump their boyfriends because you'd finished with Troy and when I heard he beat you up I was so scared because he could have done so much more and no one would have known." Annabelle had tears flowing down her face as Ryan hugged her.

"Thank you for telling me." Gabriella said as she hugged Annabelle. "And I like it if we could be friends." Troy smiled at his girlfriend always putting others before herself. Annabelle nodded as the bell rang. They all walked down to their homeroom together where people were staring at them because the person who had wanted Troy Bolton the most was now hanging round with his girlfriend and holding hands with Ryan Evans.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review because I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and I want to know what you think. Did I do ok with Troy and Gabriella in her room or was it rubbish? Please review good or bad. Thanks!**


	21. Connor & locked in plans

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryelle._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I just want to say this again I'm not at the minute planning a sequel but I might do eventually if I suddenly get an idea. There is only 1 chapter left and an epilogue after this. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing except Annabelle, Amber, Connor and Aaron (Who's gone now)**

* * *

Chapter 19

It was the day before the championship game and the girls were still refusing to talk to the guys. At lunch it was hard because Ryan, Troy, Gabriella and Annabelle were all finding it hard because the girls would want to do one thing but the boys wanted to another so by the Thursday they left them to it and the four of them sat together on their own normally in Troy's secret spot. Thursday was different though because Troy, Gabriella and Ryan all had to help Ms Darbus out during lunch so Annabelle decided to go sit with Connor who was sitting on his own.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" Annabelle asked as Connor shook his head.

"How come you're talking to me? I mean I was involved in Aaron's plans so shouldn't you hate me." Connor said looking down.

"Because you aren't a bad person and just because you were involved in Aaron's plans doesn't mean you wanted him to do it just like me but you were scared of what Aaron would do if you went against him." Annabelle told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "And I think I know how you can help me make it up to them." Annabelle started whispering her plan to Connor who nodded in agreement. "Ok so you go do your part and I'll do mine." The both stood up walking in opposite directions.

With Troy and Gabriella 

Ryan and Ms Darbus had disappeared somewhere about 15 minutes ago, which left Troy and Gabriella there on their own. Gabriella had been very quiet all day and Troy was worried.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as he moved closer to her. He saw tears rolling down her face. "Hey come on what's wrong?" Troy sat down next to her bringing her into a hug. She cried for a few minutes before regaining her composure.

"It's the anniversary of my dad's death and I had completely forgotten about it till I got to school." Troy didn't know what to say so he just held her tight before finding words.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No I just needed to let it all out because I've been bottling it all up for sometime now." He kissed her forehead as they heard the bell go. They walked out of the theatre running into the girls. They all headed to their class chatting as they walked.

"Hey wait up." Someone shouted from behind. Amber came running up to them with something in her hand. "Annabelle asked me to give you this letter." She handed one to Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella was confused and so were the other girls. Amber pulled Troy and Gabriella behind as they started walking again. "Annabelle and Connor have come up with a plan to try and fix all their relationships. Meet me outside the gym after basketball practise tonight and I'll explain everything or Annabelle will." They walked into their room just before the late bell went.

4.30pm outside the gym

Gabriella was outside the gym waiting for practise to be over when she noticed Ryan and Annabelle walking towards her.

"Hey guys. So what are we doing here anyway?" Gabriella asked as Annabelle smiled.

"Amber and Connor are outside the other set of doors waiting for Chad, Zeke and Jason while we wait for the girls and when everyone leaves the gym we're going to tell them that Coach Bolton wanted to see them a lock them in there until they all figure things out." Annabelle explained as Gabriella smiled.

"Why the gym and all together?" Gabriella asked.

"Because 1 it would take too long to get them all together separately and the gym is the only place the boys will go." Annabelle told her as they saw the girls approach.

"Ok what are you doing here? I thought it was just us?" Taylor said as the gym doors opened. Troy walked out still in his basketball uniform.

"Gabi was waiting for Troy and we said we'd wait for her." Ryan quickly lied.

"My dad said to go in now." Troy spoke up as he opened the door for the girls. As soon as they were all in Troy shut the door quickly and locked it with the key he had borrowed from the janitor.

"Ok now what?" Ryan asked as Annabelle shrugged.

"We wait until they make up." The four sat down on the floor outside the door listening to what was happening. Being brave Ryan leaned down and kissed Annabelle catching off guard but she soon started kissing back as Gabriella nudged Troy rolling her eyes towards the two. Troy smiled as Gabriella leaned on him.

With Connor and Amber

Connor and Amber were standing in silence waiting for the other boys. Connor was still in his basketball kit because he rushed out to get everything ready.

"Ok why did coach want to talk to us again?" Chad asked as Connor shrugged.

"No idea but you better go in before he gets mad at you for being late and benches you." The three scrambled inside as Connor used the other key to lock the door.

"They really are idiots." Amber said as Connor laughed. Amber was bored so she did something surprising to both herself and Connor, she kissed him. After getting over the shock, Connor moved backwards so Amber was up against the wall as they kissed.

In the Gym

The girls walked in only to hear the door slammed shut behind them.

"Ok why do I get the feeling something is going on?" Kelsi said as she looked around the gym and saw no one else in there apart from the three girls.

"Maybe Coach is running late, lets go sit on the bleachers and if he's not here in a few minutes then we'll go." Taylor said as the three of them sat down. They heard a door open and Chad, Zeke and Jason walk in.

"What are you doing in here?" Sharpay angrily asked. The boys walked over to the girls in confusion.

"Connor and Amber said Coach wanted to see us after practise. How come you're in here? " Jason asked as Sharpay got mad.

"HOW CAN YOU BE HERE WHEN WE'RE HERE TO SEE COACH BOLTON? I'M STUCK IN A SMELLY GYM FOR NO REASON!" Sharpay shouted as Kelsi ran to the door banging.

"Not funny guys so open this door now or I'll make Ms Darbus put you in the musical and I'll set Sharpay on you." Kelsi threatened through the door as they heard Ryan answer.

"Kelsi Sharpay's my sister I know how to handle her and we both now Darbus wouldn't put any sports people in her musicale so your staying in there." Kelsi heard Gabriella and Annabelle giggle.

"Well nice to see where your loyalty is Gabi." Kelsi yelled as the others watched on in surprise at how this little person who is normally so quiet can be so harsh.

"My loyalty is to help my friends and that's exactly what I'm doing." Gabriella smartly replied.

"Well just so you know if you were a real friend you would open this door and respect my wishes." Kelsi screamed in anger. Sharpay and Taylor were taken back by her outburst, as too were the boys. Sharpay and Taylor carefully walked closer to Kelsi as she dropped to the floor crying. The boys walked over worried by what was happening.

"Kelsi are you ok?" Taylor said bending down next to her.

"No." Kelsi replied barely audible.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay said as she also bent down as the boys watched on. 

"My life is a mess." Kelsi told them as Taylor gave Sharpay a confused look.

"Why?" Sharpay asked not sure what to say. Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Annabelle, Connor and Amber had all come in unnoticed as they became worried by all the shouting then silence.

"I can't say." Jason decided to be bold and walked behind Kelsi and picked her up taking her away from everyone. He sat down with Kelsi in his lap holding her as she cried.

"Kelsi what's wrong?" He asked softly as all the others left but you wouldn't know it from Sharpay having a go at them for locking them all in.

"Everyone has forgotten me. I mean you and I haven't been talking and you haven't tried extra hard to get me to talk, my mom's pregnant so she and my dad are only interested in the baby. Gabriella is too caught up with Troy to notice. Taylor is always busy and all Sharpay wants to talk about is herself and I feel like no one wants me." She told him as he held her tighter.

"Kelsi, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what and I'm sorry for not trying harder but I promise if you forgive me I'll never ever forget you."

"Promise?" Kelsi asked as she looked at him.

"Promise." He leaned down and kissed her before the janitor walked in to see if they were all finished. They walked out to find everyone else had already left.

**

* * *

A/N: So Jason and Kelsi are back together as well as Ryan and Annabelle and Connor and Amber getting together. The next chapter is the last, which will see Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke all get back together then the epilogue. Please review. Thanks!**


	22. Championship game part 1

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryelle._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter but I didn't get anywhere near as many reviews as I normally do so please review. Sorry I didn't update yesterday bit I was really ill so I couldn't. I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts. Sorry if it's short.. There is only 1 chapter left and an epilogue after this. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing except Annabelle, Amber, Connor and Aaron (Who's gone now)**

* * *

Chapter 20 part 1

It was finally the day of the championship game and all the boys were nervous to say the least. Sharpay and Taylor were refusing to go to the game later. Gabriella and Kelsi had promised to try and change their minds. They were in their 2nd period and they still hadn't thought of anything. She and Kelsi had both spent the morning trying to figure something out. Then suddenly an idea struck Gabriella. She messed in her bag quickly pulling something out and putting it in her bag before she pulled a piece of paper out of her notepad.

(Gabriella … **Kelsi**)

Get Jason and meet me outside the gym free period don't tell the others. I'll get Ryan and Annabelle. It's about Shar & Tay.

**Ok have you got a plan then?**

Yep.

Kelsi scrunched the paper up as Gabriella wrote a note to pass back to Troy and Ryan.

_Meet me & Kelsi outside the gym free period don't tell anyone else. I have a plan for Taylor & Chad and Sharpay & Zeke._

_Love _

_Gabi_

When Troy got the note he nodded at Gabriella who then went back to her work.

Free Period (in the gym with Chad & Zeke)

Chad and Zeke had decided to get a little extra practise in during free period ready for the game. Both were failing miserably with their shooting and passing.

"You still thinking bout her?" Zeke asked as Chad missed another shot.

"Yeah. It's weird a few months ago if a girl broke up with me it never affected me but I just can't seem to think of anything but Taylor and I'm for once in my life not bothered about basketball. I think I've realised to be me I need Taylor in my life." Chad said holding tears back. Zeke had never seen Chad so miserable. Zeke too was feeling low.

"I know what you mean. I think I would rather have Sharpay having a go at me like before than this. I really do miss her and I even burnt a cake the other day because I was too busy thinking about her and how to get her back. I think if Sharpay said the only way we could be together was if I gave up baking and basketball, I wouldn't hesitate." The two boys stood there thinking not realising that there was 6 people hiding under the bleachers.

"I have never seen Chad so depressed. He misses Taylor." Troy told them as Jason nodded in agreement. "Same with Zeke."

"I know Sharpay misses him too but she's too stubborn to admit it. She may have softened a bit but the ice princess pride is still in her." Ryan explained.

"Why exactly are we here Gabi?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella just smiled.

"You'll see." With that she got up and walked away leaving the others very confused.

The bell rang so they all split off heading to their classes. Troy had English next with Gabriella and was worried when she didn't turn up. _Okay something is up. Gabi never and I mean NEVER misses class. I need to find her._ Troy asked the teacher if he could go see the nurse because he wasn't feeling well. The teacher instantly let him go not wanting their star player to get ill. He grabbed his stuff and walked out. Troy went straight to the library where he guessed Gabriella was. He was correct as he saw her on a computer doing something. He sat down before speaking.

"Ok what are you up to? You are missing English right now and you never miss class so what are you doing?" Gabriella smiled as she whispered to Troy her plan.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked as she finished explaining.

"It's a great idea. I know remember why I love you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. She smiled before getting back to her plan.

End of School

It was finally the end of the day and the boys had already left to go get ready. Gabriella had told Ryan, Annabelle & Kelsi her plans and had agreed to help. The first thing they needed to do was get Taylor and Sharpay to listen to them. They had come up with a plan to force them both to come to the theatre and would make them sit and listen until they had finished. The two walked in to see Gabriella and the other 3 already in there waiting.

"Ok what's this about and why aren't you guys at the game? Annabelle, aren't you suppose to be cheering?" Sharpay asked as she and Taylor sat down.

"I left Amber in charge for today." Annabelle said as Ms Darbus walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked huffing as she walked down the aisle obviously not happy.

"We needed to talk about some stuff for the musicale." Kelsi told Ms Darbus which seemed to satisfy her.

"Very well then but if anything happens you will all be in detention with me for the rest of the year." She picked up her papers from her desk before walking off.

"Ok moving on, Gabriella?" Ryan started.

"Oh yeah. Ok you need to listen to us. Chad and Zeke need you. They aren't playing well because they miss you so much." Gabriella could see the hurt in their eyes.

"Well they should have thought about that before choosing basketball over us." Taylor spat back, getting worked up at the thought of Chad.

"Yeah and they don't need us. If they were that desperate they wouldn't be in the gym now getting ready to play." Sharpay said as Gabriella shook her head.

"Yes they do miss you and I can prove it come with me." Gabriella pulled the two to their feet before walking off.

**

* * *

****A/N: Cliffhanger. What's Gabriella up to and what exactly is her plan? I'll try and update tomorrow. Please review. Thanks!**


	23. Championship game part 2

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryelle._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope this chapter is fluffy enough and good. Please tell me. There is only an epilogue after this left now. I'll get it up ASAP. Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 21 part 2 

With the Boys 

Coach Bolton had called Troy and Jason into his office.

"What the hell is wrong with Chad and Zeke? Don't they know we are about to have a biggest game of the year and they're playing awful." Coach Bolton shouted at the two.

"Dad chill we've got it under control. Things should be back to normal before the game." Troy said calmly as Coach Bolton looked at them.

"It better be otherwise I will have to bench them last minute (not sure if that's possible but just go along with it)." Jason and Troy nodded as they walked out.

"You better hope Gabriella's plan worked or we're in for it." Jason said as they walked back to join the other players.

Back in the theatre

Taylor and Sharpay followed Gabriella to the back of the theatre where Gabriella got something out of her bag. She held up a tape recorder, as the others behind smiled knowing what she meant when she had said she'd got proof. Taylor and Sharpay were both looking just as confused as each other.

"Err Gabi, you do know that your holding a tape recorder and you've got a stupid grin on your face." Sharpay pointed out as Gabriella grinned.

"Yep. Now listen to this." She pressed the play button and suddenly Chad and Zeke's voices came out the speaker. (Read chapter 20 part 1 for what they said in the gym). Taylor and Sharpay listened carefully to what was being said. When the tape finished Taylor was the first to speak.

"They really do care about us then." A smile appearing on her face. Sharpay suddenly pulled Taylor's arm.

"Come on we need to go see them." They all ran out of the theatre to the gym.

With the boys 

The boys ran out ready to warm up. Jason and Troy noticed Gabriella and Kelsi weren't there yet.

"Don't worry dude, they'll be here." Jason said placing his hand on Troy's shoulder. They carried on warming up until 5 minutes before the game began. Coach Bolton then blew his whistle indicating for everyone to head into the locker rooms. Coach Bolton pulled Troy and Jason over to him.

"What is going on with Chad and Zeke? I thought you two said you were fixing things." Coach Bolton hissed at the two.

"Don't worry dad our girlfriends should have done that by now and if everything works out Gabriella said everything will get better just about now." As Troy finished Taylor and Sharpay ran across the court to talk to the boys.

With Taylor and Sharpay

The two ran right up behind Chad and Zeke tapping them on the shoulder. Chad and Zeke turned round expecting Troy and Jason but were shocked to see Taylor and Sharpay standing behind them. Taylor and Sharpay gave them a small kiss on the lips.

"Win this game for us." They said together before running off to find the others who were saving their seats. Chad and Zeke stood there in complete shock as Troy and Jason came and pushed them towards the locker rooms with smirks on their faces.

"Your girlfriend really is a genius." Jason whispered in Troy's ear as they sat down. Troy smiled at him.

"I know." He whispered back before Coach came in to give them their pre-game talk.

With the girls (including Annabelle) & Ryan 

"I think you have just defended your title as a genius and I'm actually proud to be your friend." Annabelle said as Gabriella smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'm just glad we're not enemies anymore. Oh yeah before I forget I got these made for you 3." She said pointing to Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. She pulled white t-shirts out her bag and handed each of the girls one. They unfolded them and smiled at what was written on them.

"Chad's Lady. Danforth 8." Taylor read out the front then the back before putting the top on. Ryan and Annabelle laughed at them.

"Jason's girl. Cross 23." Kelsi read out as she laughed and put it on.

"Zeke's Lover. Baylor 32 (think)." Sharpay looked at Gabriella as though she had gone mad. "You expect me to wear this? It doesn't match my outfit." Ryan grabbed the shirt out her hands and shoved in on her before holding his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Sharpay for once in your life forget what you look like and show the real loving Sharpay." Ryan told his sister as she finished putting the top on.

"Zeke had better love me and better be making me some cookies later if I'm wearing this." Sharpay said as they all rolled their eyes.

"What about yours Gabi?" Annabelle asked as Taylor read it.

"Troy's #1. Bolton 14." Gabriella put the shirt on as they turned their attention back to the game.

The game finished with the wildcats winning 91-81. The whole school was going wild as the girls made their way down the steps to find their boyfriends. Ryan and Annabelle stayed where they were too busy making out to move. Kelsi easily found Jason as he was at the back of the big crowd. Jason hugged her round as she laughed.

"You stink." She exclaimed waving her hand in front of her nose. He laughed as he kissed her.

"I love you." Jason said into Kelsi's ear as she looked at him.

"I love you too Jason Cross. I'm yours and no one else's." she said as she pointed to her top. He laughed as he kissed her again but this time more passionately.

With Sharpay

Sharpay was looking all over for Zeke when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes. She smiled when she heard the person whisper in her ear.

"What cookies tonight?" Zeke asked as he removed his hands and she turned around.

"I don't know surprise me." She told him as she hugged him.

"I didn't think you liked me hugging you when I had just played." Zeke continued hugging her confused.

"I didn't before but I've missed you so much that I don't care and I'm also wearing this t-shirt so my clothes aren't getting too dirty." She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You really are my lover." He whispered as she blushed.

"I love you Zeke really I do." She looked him right in the eye so he knew she was telling him the truth.

"Good because I love you too." He kissed her again before he bent down for her to jump on his back.

With Taylor

She had lost Gabriella and the others as she moved through the crowd. She easily spotted her man catching sight of his bushy hair. She grabbed his hand pulling him out of the crowd.

"Do you know how long I was waiting for you to find me?" Chad asked as Taylor hit him. " OW! You know what I actually missed you attacking me." Chad told her.

"Well I'll be doing that a lot more as long as you promise not to forget me again. Promise?" she asked as Chad kissed her.

"Promise. I love you Chad's lady." He joked as she hit him again.

"Only you could mess around and be serious at the same time. Oh and I love you too." She kissed him again before Chad got hit in the head by a ball.

With Gabriella

Gabriella had given up looking for Troy and decided to go outside when she saw all the others making out. She got into the car park before leaning against a wall.

"Getting too much for you too?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw Troy smirking at her.

"Yep and I couldn't find my gorgeous boyfriend to save me." She leaned her back against the wall as Troy placed his hands on her waist.

"Oh really." He whispered against her lips.

"Really." She leaned forward so their lips were fully connected. She felt Troy push her hands against the wall as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later panting. They suddenly heard footsteps head towards them stopping behind Troy. The looked up to see Coach Bolton standing there smiling at the two while shaking his head.

"I'm not even going to ask what you two were up to. I just came out when I saw Gabriella walk out to say thank you." Gabriella and Troy were confused.

"Thanks for what?" Gabriella asked.

"For helping us win." Gabriella was even more confused and Coach Bolton laughed before he spoke again. "I heard you were the one with a plan to help Chad and Zeke and it worked. If it hadn't of I don't think we could have won. I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing just no funny business." He walked off as Troy and Gabriella blushed.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy said looking at her smiling.

"I love you too Troy Bolton." They both continued to kiss before the others came out. They all went back to Troy's and planned to stay the night to celebrate their victory.

* * *

**A/N: So only one left. Since people want me to do another sequel I might but I think I might set it where they're in college but if I can't think of a good plot I won't do it so give me some ideas please. Please Review. Thanks:D**


	24. Epilogue

**_Summary: The gang go back to school. Can they survive all the pressures from their other friends? And how does Ryan react to Sharpay going out with Zeke? When B-ball practises and matches get in the way of spending time together the girls break up with the boys. What will the boys do to get them back? When a championship final comes up between East High and West High the boys stress out to and only the girls can help them. Will the girls help them or have they blown it for good? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryelle._**

_Sequel to: School Trip._

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sad that this is the end of this story but I am trying to think of something for a sequel since you all want me too. Give me a couple of days to think of stuff then I will let you know. I Just want to say thank you to BostonSk8er9 who gave me some of the ideas for this chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you. Also go read ZacFan91's story. This chapter took a while to do because I wanted to get it just right. It was probably the hardest one I have ever had to do. There will be a lot of flashbacks in this but I wanted to do something about each couple and remembering the fun they had. Anyway here's the epilogue and don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter. Please Review! WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHT M RATED BUT VERY LITTLE AND ONLY FOR ONE PART!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing except Annabelle, Amber, Connor and Aaron **

* * *

Epilogue 

Gabriella was sitting down taking in everything that had just happened. They had graduated. It had all gone by so fast but it was the best. They had all shared so many laughs together, tears together, secrets and she was scared of it all ending. She looked at all her friends together laughing and celebrating like she should be.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I can't believe I graduated. These past two years have been the best two years of my life. I've found the love of my life and I have the greatest friends ever who would be willing to do anything for me. I saw Jason and Kelsi sneaking kisses as they all celebrated.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Kelsi's 17th and we had all been out to a fair just mucking around before us girls went back to Kelsi's for a sleepover. Her parents had gone out of town a few hours earlier. Of course we had Sharpay's 'I can't sleep without a bed and I need my 8 hour beauty sleep' outburst (**A/N: to understand read School Trip**), which we had already warned Annabelle about but we were now playing Truth or Dare._

"_Kelsi truth or dare?" Taylor asked. Kelsi thought for a second before answering._

"_Truth." I rolled my eyes. Kelsi never liked dares from when Sharpay dared Jason to kiss her. Not that she minded.(**A/N: Also from School Trip)**_

"_Ok how far have you and Jason gone?" Kelsi's jaw dropped at Taylor's question. _

"_Kelsi from that reaction I'm guessing that something needs to be said." Sharpay said while I tried to whole my laugh along with Taylor._

"_Ok we may have gone all the way." Our jaws dropped at the thought of Kelsi not being so innocent._

"_And why do we not know this already?" I asked._

"_Because it was none of your business." Kelsi shot as us as we all laughed._

_We carried on playing truth or dare finding out that Sharpay always drags Zeke shopping with her and gives him little treats in the changing rooms. We stopped at that not wanting to know anymore. We continued until there was a knock on the living room window. We all gave each other confused looks before Taylor and Sharpay got up to answer the door with a baseball bat in hand that Kelsi had got out from the cupboard under the stairs. They answered it ready to swing the bat when they saw no one there when the boys jumped out from their hiding places._

"_Whoa Taylor put the bat down we're not mad lunatics." Chad said as they walked in._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Kelsi asked worried because her parents said no boys were allowed over._

"_Can't I spend the night with my girlfriend on her birthday?" Jason asked as we girls burst out laughing receiving strange looks from our boyfriends._

"_I bet that's not all you want to do." Sharpay said as Jason and the other boys looked confused._

"_Lets just say Jason, we know and for you guys lets just say Jason and Kelsi aren't quite so innocent." Taylor explained as the boys jaw's dropped._

"_You mean…" Chad started as I nodded. "OMG Jase why didn't you tell us man?" Chad asked as Jason blushed._

"_I don't remember ever saying I had to tell you." We all laughed as we sat down. The boys stayed the night with us as we watched movies and just talked._

_**End Flashback**_

I laughed to myself at the memory as I turned to look at Sharpay and Zeke. Sharpay had one of Zeke's world-class cookies in her hand as she leaned against Zeke talking.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and I were both lying on his bed making out when my cell rang. We both groaned as I leaned over to grab it. The screen flashed Sharpay's ID as I showed the screen to Troy._

"_Better see what the Ice princess wants." Troy said as I answered._

_(Gabriella…**Sharpay**)_

"_Hey Sharpay."_

"_**Hey Gabi you will never guess what I've just done."** Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy who had his ear next to the phone listening._

"_Ok what have you just done Sharpay?" _

"_**Me and Zeke just had sex."** Gabriella and Troy's jaw's dropped at how Sharpay couldn't care less. _

"_And you're calling and telling me this because?" Troy and Gabriella were still in shock at Sharpay's willingness to just call and talk about this._

"_**Because I can't tell Ryan because that's just too weird, Chad and Taylor are probably doing it right now knowing those two and Kelsi is out with Jason somewhere and I'm guessing you and Troy are just hanging out. Gabi it was so amazing I can't believe how …"** Sharpay began describing things as Gabriella quickly hung up not wanting to know._

"_Ok that was weird." Troy said still recovering from what he had heard. Gabriella too was in shock._

"_I don't think I will be able to look at them the same way now." Gabriella said as Troy agreed._

_**End Flashback**_

Apart from Troy and I never revealing how far we had been too the others, surprisingly we had never got anything out of Chad and Taylor about how far they had gone.

I saw Taylor had tears in her eyes, which reminded me of how when my mom was in an accident everyone came to the hospital and how much they were there for me.

_**Flashback**_

_I lay on the couch doing my homework when I heard the phone ring. I got up and leaned over picking up the cordless phone._

"_Hello?" I said waiting for a reply._

"_Hi this is Dr Foxton from Albuquerque general hospital, I'm afraid your mom has been in an accident and we need you to come down to the hospital." My heart dropped as I heard what had happened. It took me a few seconds to realize what she had said and that I was still on the phone._

"_I'll be there as soon as I can." I put the phone down running to the kitchen to grab my keys and bag as tears flowed down my face. I got in the car and drove to the hospital as fast as I could._

_At the hospital_

_I quickly parked my car and ran into the hospital._

"_Excuse me I'm looking for my mom, Maria, could you tell me where she is?" I asked quickly._

"_She's in with a doctor at the minute but if you take a seat she should be out to you in a minute. I nodded as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I walked back towards the door before answering._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Gabi it's Troy are you ok? You don't sound to good." I felt fresh tears come to my eyes._

"_Troy my mom's been in an accident I'm at the hospital." I burst into tears as Troy tried to calm me down._

"_What hospital?" he asked._

"_Albuquerque general." He quickly hung up as I found some strength in me to head back inside. I sat down waiting for news. _

_10 minutes passed and I still hadn't heard anything. I heard someone call my name. I looked to the side to see Troy and the rest of the gang coming towards me. I stood up and fell straight into Troy's arms as he held me. I soon found myself sitting in Troy's lap as he held me and I felt someone rubbing my arm. I looked and saw Jason rubbing my arm trying to comfort me. _

"_We're going to be here for you Gabi whatever happens." Zeke told me as I smiled at him._

"_Yeah if you need to talk to any of us or need anything day or night you can call me or any of us." Chad said being very serious._

"_I'd take Chad up on that offer Gabi because he never lets me call him in the middle of the night." Taylor said as we all laughed slightly as Chad just shrugged._

"_And if you need me to stay over at all or need help at home I'll be there." Troy told me as I kissed him._

"_Thanks guys." I smiled at the thought of them all trying to look after me as though they were my older brothers. We had all become like brothers and sisters who were best friends with their girlfriend/boyfriend. We sat there in silence when I heard a doctor call my name._

"_Gabriella Montez." I stood up and walked over with Troy right behind me. "Are you Gabriella?" she asked. I felt Troy squeeze my hand._

"_Yeah and this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton." I answered as she took me aside._

"_Your mom has broke her arm and badly bruised her arm but other than a few cuts and bruises I would say she is fine and can go home tomorrow. You can go sit with her now if you like she's in room 1810b." I thanked the doctor before Troy and I walked to her room. As I walked in I saw her sitting there awake._

"_Hey mom." I said as I ran up to her and gave her a hug._

"_Hey Gabi, Troy." She smiled._

"_I'm so glad your ok. I love you mom." I told her as she smiled at me._

"_I love you too." _

_**End Flashback**_

I didn't ask them to come but they all were there for me straight away when they knew I would need them most.

I looked at Taylor smacking Chad. I'm guessing he said something inappropriate again like he always would.

_**Flashback**_

_They gang were hanging out at Troy's house planning a party that would be held at Sharpay & Ryan's when their parents were out of town the next week._

"_So whose in charge of the drinks?" Jason asked._

"_We'll get the chefs to take care of that as well as all the food and the butler and maids can get the room sorted out." Sharpay us. I wasn't surprised at this because if Sharpay could have people do things for her then she would. She didn't want anyone else to do stuff when she pad people to do it._

"_No one has told their parents have they?" Ryan asked. We weren't telling our parents because none of them ever let us go to parties claiming something bad would happen. What they didn't know is that we always went to them whenever we told them we were sleeping over at someone's. Just then we heard Coach Bolton walk in eyeing us suspiciously as we all shut up._

"_What's going on? You all look like your hiding something." He told us as Chad opened his mouth without thinking._

"_Absolutely nothing is going on not one thing we're not planning a party or planning on going to any we're just sitting here not talking thinking." Taylor elbowed Chad in the stomach as we all groaned. STUPID Chad!_

"_I'm guessing what Chad said you weren't doing you in fact are and I'm saying this now no one is going to any party and if I find out you have I will be calling all your parents and you will all be banned from seeing each other." He told us as he walked off._

"_Chad!" we all hissed._

"_What?!" Chad asked not understanding._

"_I guess we can forget about the party then." Annabelle said, as we all agreed not wanting to risk what Coach had threatened. _

"_What?! Why?!" Chad cried as Taylor hit him._

"_Because of you." Everyone yelled._

_**End Flashback**_

We never let Chad forget that. He always got the blame whenever we had to cancel our plans because he blabbed the plans to our parents. The once we threatened to tape his mouth together while we made the plans and sometimes we never told him the plans Taylor or Troy would normally just bring him along.

I noticed Ryan and Annabelle weren't with the others so I let my eyes look around and soon spotted them. They were up against a wall not caring who saw them making out. The number of times that the gang would go back to Sharpay and Ryan's and find them half undressed on the sofa making out was endless.

_**Flashback**_

_Sharpay had invited us all back to her house after we had spent the day dragging the boys round the mall. We walked up the driveway as Sharpay opened the door. We walked into the living quite amused at the sight in front of us. There on the couch lay Ryan shirtless and Annabelle in a bikini top. We were all trying to hold our laughter in as Sharpay grabbed the video camera from the table beside her and started filming. She sent Zeke out the room to go get something. She indicated for all of us to be quiet. Zeke then came back in the room with a jug full of water. Sharpay nodded at him while filming as Zeke threw the water over them. Annabelle screamed as Ryan fell off the couch. _

"_What the hell?" he asked as he stood up. We all laughed as they both turned a deep shade of red._

"_And people say filming others is no fun." Sharpay joked as Annabelle's eyes went wide when she saw the camera._

_**End Flashback **_

My eyes finally landed on Troy as I went back to the gang. I remember the first time we got together. It was on our school trip.

_**Flashback (taken from School Trip)**_

"_Troy, Dare or Dare." Taylor smirked._

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to… kiss Gabriella." Taylor said as her fingers continued to trace her lips, where, only moments before, Chad's mouth had been._

_Gabriella's jaw dropped open in surprise. Before she could say anything Troy's lips pressed themselves lightly against hers. As he kissed her she felt a shiver run down her back. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss, which she gratefully allowed. His hands pulled on her waist, drawing her even closer, so eventually she was almost sitting on his lap. Pulling away only when they ran out of oxygen to breathe, Troy rested his forehead against hers and just smiled. They turned back to the group who had wide grins on their faces._

_After eating, Troy and Gabriella told the group they were going for a walk. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they started walking._

"_So…" Troy said trying to start up a conversation._

"_So…" Gabriella said copying Troy._

"_If I was to say I really liked what happened at lunch what would you say?" Troy asked._

"_I might say I really liked it to."_

"_So would you have any complaints if I were to do it again." He asked with a smug look on his face._

"_Nope." With that troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella again, only this time with more passion. After a few minutes they both pulled away breathing heavily. Gabriella was the first to speak._

"_I think it might be best we don't tell the others about this just yet." She said hoping Troy would understand._

"_Yeah that probably would be for the best because I don't quite think they are ready for us just yet." Troy said as he kissed her again and then slowly started walking back to camp with her._

_**End Flashback**_

It wasn't the best circumstances we got together in but I'm so glad we did. I remember how Troy would always do little things just to remind me of how much he loved me. His best surprise came on our 1st year anniversary.

_**Flashback**_

_I was finishing putting the final touches to my make up when I heard the doorbell go. Troy had planned a surprise for me but he said we would be going away for the night so I had had to get an overnight bag packed. Of course he had cleared it with our parents first he assured me. I heard my mom let Troy in before calling me. I walked downstairs wearing a blue dress watching his reaction. (See dress in profile). His jaw dropped as he saw me as I smiled at him. I walked up to him pushing his mouth up. _

"_You need to stop drooling otherwise I'm leaving you here and I'm going up there to change." I said as he snapped back to reality._

"_You look stunning." He said as he kissed me._

"_Thank you are we ready to go?" I asked as I picked up my bag. He nodded as he took my bag from me. We said goodbye to my mom before we drove off._

"_I can't believe how good you look." Troy told me as I blushed slightly._

"_Thanks you don't look that bad yourself. Where are we going?" I asked._

"_It's a surprise." Troy told me as we stopped outside a posh restaurant. "We're going here?" I asked shocked._

"_Yep now stay there." He got out and ran round to open the door for me. I got out taking his hand as he led me inside._

_We ate making small talk before Troy paid and we left. I had noticed Troy was a bit nervous as we ate but I didn't want to bring it up yet because I didn't want an argument._

"_Thank you so much Troy that was amazing." I said as we walked back to his car._

"_Well the nights far from over." We got back in the car._

_He drove for about two hours with us talking about whatever came to our minds. The car came to a stop and I noticed we were at a hotel. I was confused. _

"_Ok Troy, what's going on?" I saw him smile as he got out and came and opened the door for me._

"_This is where we're staying tonight." I was now even more confused. We walked in and Troy checked in as I tried to figure out what was happening. It then struck me. Troy said we were staying away for a night, he was nervous during diner, we were at a hotel a few hours away from Albuquerque. Troy wants us to go to the next level. I felt my stomach turn. I mean sure I wanted to do it, I've wanted to for some time but I'm nervous. What if Troy thinks I'm not good enough? What if something goes wrong? What if… I was pulled out of my thought as Troy came back looking nervous._

"_Hey come on." He took my hand and with our bags in his other hand as he led us up to a suite. "I wanted to do something special for you." He opened the door and I gasped at the sight in front of me. The room was filled with roses scattered over the floor with the candles lit and romantic music in the background. It was obvious he had gone to a lot of trouble to get this perfect._

_I could see he was hesitating as we walked in so I made the first move and kissed him. For some reason I wasn't nervous anymore and I knew this is what I wanted. He deepened the kiss as we moved backwards towards the bed. We fell backwards as we both undressed each other. When we were both in just our underwear Troy pulled back and looked at me._

"_Are you sure this is what you want because if you want we can stop." I could see how much he wanted to do this but was willing to stop for me. I smiled at how caring he was of my feelings._

"_I'm a 1000 sure." He smiled as he kissed me again. We then made love for the first time both exhausted after. I lay my head on his chest as he kept his hand protectively around my waist._

"_I love you so much." He said as he kissed my head._

"_I love you too." I smiled turning around to kiss him. He reached over to his left hand, which was wrapped around my waist and slipped of his ring._

"_I want you to wear my ring. I love you and one day I am going to marry you so will you wear it?" I felt tears come to my eyes as I nodded. He slid the ring on my finger as I kissed him again._

_**End Flashback**_

I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled. I suddenly felt someone sit down beside me.

"Hey what are you doing over here? You should be celebrating with us." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I was just remembering things that have happened over the last few years." I told him as he kissed the top of my head.

"Scary how quick it's gone?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on like you said I should be out there celebrating with all of you." He smiled as we stood up linking hands and walked over to our friends.

"You ok Gabi?" Kelsi asked as I joined them.

"Yeah I was just thinking." They all smiled and nodded knowing exactly what about.

"Come on let's get out of her now we can go back to our place." Sharpay offered. We said goodbye to our parents before we started walking off.

"We're finally free of all the school chaos." Troy said as we walked away from the school causing us all to laugh. I smiled knowing that as long as we were all together and stuck together we would be fine.

**End P.O.V**

**

* * *

A/N: There you go. Its over for now. That was the longest I have ever written 11 pages and over 4000 words written wow that was long lol. Please Review and tell me what you thought about this and give me some ideas for the sequel. Thanks! **


	25. AN: sequel info

**A/N:** Hey thanks to everyone who has reviewed the epilogue and I'll be putting up a special thanks a/n up soon when I get chance to do it. Anyway I've come up with a plan for the sequel, called 'College Struggles' but I'm not sure how good it is so please review and tell me so I can start the first chapter. It's just a brief summary where I haven't put names in just in case I change my mind on some of the characters.

**Summary: **The gang go through tough times at university with family illnesses to secrets as to two members accused of cheating. They are all attending UCLA and all the girls will be sharing an apartment just as the boys will. Someone's dad gets ill and causes them to withdraw from the gang and hurt the ones they love the most. One person's mom is killed just weeks into starting. How will they cope? Two people are helping each other out but with the amount of time they are spending together their other half's start to question them. Will they all still be friends by the time they've finished? Who will suffer heartache and will the pressures of being so different finally get too much?


	26. AN: thank you's and sequel info

**A/N: just to let you know I have posted the sequel so please read and review. Anyway I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I can't believe I got over 400 reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. Anyway special thanks to the people who reviewed the most throughout the story and who have helped with ideas:**

BostonSk8er9

butterflygoodbye

FCHS-HSMPrincess

ANGELMEGAN

dramaqueen90210

loveyoumeanitbye

luvokemo

James'-gurl7492

Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14

XoXbAbYbXoX

kathyt222

Haloangel504

IMfreak13

SuperNova13

ZacFan91

**And once again to everyone who reviewed. Thank you also for your ideas for the sequel because they really did help.Now go read and review College struggles please. Thanks:D**


End file.
